


Departamento 240

by momosweet



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Violence, Other, Past Violence, Psychological Torture, Sexual Violence, Violation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosweet/pseuds/momosweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sociedad actual se encuentra dividida por alfas, betas y omegas, estos últimos son abusados, sus cuerpos desprenden, un delicioso aroma al momento de entrar en celo lo que causa que los alfas enloquezcan cayendo en las violaciones, los secuestros a omegas y sus ventas que son cotizadas en la sociedad, más por su sumisión a  los alfas. Muchos de ellos para evitar que los violen toman supresores para ocultar su olor. Los alfas son la cumbre de la sociedad nacieron para la grandeza son imponentes, ellos pueden tener un omega o dos en su paquete, marcan el territorio y defienden a su pareja cuya la marcan con su aroma y/o su mordida; son fuertes. Pero tanto como se han descubierto el tráfico de omegas también, está el tráfico de alfas aún no se sabe cómo pueden dominar al alfa hasta volverlos sumisos</p><p>esta historia esta creada por mi momo-chan y megumi espero que les guste esta pensado para los fan de kanehide y hidekane</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inquilinos

**Author's Note:**

> los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo ocupo para mi diversion pertenecen a sus creadores

 

 

La sociedad actual se encuentra dividida por alfas, betas y omegas, estos últimos son abusados, sus cuerpos desprenden, un delicioso aroma al momento de entrar en celo lo que causa que los alfas enloquezcan cayendo en las violaciones, los secuestros a omegas y sus ventas que son cotizadas en la sociedad, más por su sumisión a los alfas. Muchos de ellos para evitar que los violen toman supresores para ocultar su olor. Los alfas son la cumbre de la sociedad nacieron para la grandeza son imponentes, ellos pueden tener un omega o dos en su paquete, marcan el territorio y defienden a su pareja cuya la marcan con su aroma y/o su mordida; son fuertes. Pero tanto como se han descubierto el tráfico de omegas también, está el tráfico de alfas aún no se sabe cómo pueden dominar al alfa hasta volverlos sumisos. La policía aún no ha dado con la sustancia que volvería a un alfa a obedecer a su dueño. En cambio los betas son los neutrales son más importantes que los omegas, pero son menos que un alfa se pueden aparear entre ellos o con un omega ellos no entran en celo no se dejan guiar por sus instintos y al ser no tan preciados son los únicos que no experimentan el tráfico. La sociedad sigue buscando pistas del tráfico de omegas e alfas más intentar encontrar la sustancia que perjudica a los alfas, hasta volverlos unos sumisos.

 

-ahhh!!!-una madre gritaba desesperada en la habitación de sus dos hijos nacidos de 6 meses

 

-waaaaa!!-un niño albino lloraba descontrolado, mientras su hermano de pelo negro solo miraba tranquilo, ambos resaltaban sus ojos grises como el cielo. La madre intentaba callar a su hijo albino, desesperada lo acostó en la cuna de su hermano, mágicamente el niño cayo sus llantos y se acomodó al lado de su hermano, ambos se miraron y se quedaron dormidos. La pobre madre estaba en schock; no entendía cómo era posible que solo estar cerca del otro se calmaran.

Exhausta se fue a quejar con su marido quien la abrazo, le sonio y la beso.

 

-te preocupas demasiado son hermanos uno de ellos es un omega su aroma lo tranquiliza. Déjalos

 

Y así paso el tiempo...... los gemelos crecieron y definieron sus géneros; pero escondieron un secreto ¿Qué sabían? Que nadie entendería. El alvino alfan y el pelinegro omega descubrieron su atracción mutua y no evitaron en aparearse, cuando el pelinegro entraba en celo solo buscaba a su hermanos para aparearse. Sus padres no pasaban en casa a causa de sus negocios. En esos momentos disfrutaban su lujuria. Pero estaban ya cansados de esconderse del mundo.

 

Kuro y Shiro fueron llamados de la prestigiosa universidad Kami para estudiar con una beca. Por fin vivirían en un departamento y podrían aparearse libremente sin ocultarlo de nadie¡ Se besaron y tuvieron sexo en la noche disfrutando nuevamente de que sus padres no estuvieran.

 

-ah Shiro ¡te amo¡-gemía el pelinegro exponiendo más su culo mojado mientras el gran el miembro de su alfa lo atravesaba.

 

-eres mío Kuro- mordió su hombro lo marco como su pareja ante la sociedad esto hizo que Kuro llorara de felicidad –te....amo-termino anudándolo. Felices se abrasaron mientras esperaban su nuevo comienzo.

 

\---

 

-¡ESTA MIERDA ES ASQUEROSA!- un vaso de jugo fue a dar a la pared rompiéndose un chico de cabellos bicolor corrió a recogerlos los restos de vidrios rotos.

 

-no...te gusto p-pa-pá?-el hombre con su uniforme de policía, lo miro con odio siguió comiendo de su comida mirando en menos a su hijo omega.

 

-eres una desgracia Sasaki, siento pena por el ¡imbécil! Que te reclame como su compañero. Ojala nunca triunfes en nada, eres una completa decepción, ni siquiera entiendo cómo puedo ser tu padre, ¡TENIAS QUE SER UN ALFA! ¡Maldita sea!-el bicolor limpio en silencio y le sirvió otro jugo a su padre intentando controlar las lágrimas que querían salir.

 

-l-lo lamento padre-bajo su cabeza en un signo de sumisión -tratare de no decepcionarte

 

El alfa rio fuerte

 

-jamás dejaras de decepcionarme. Primero eres un bueno para nada que mato a su propia madre; cuya mujer debe revolcarse en su tumba al saber lo que eres. Yo quería un alfa de hijo que siguiera mis pasos; con qué cara quieres que salga a mostrar mi cara eres un maldito ¡omega!, y ni siquiera uno decente. Ni siquiera sirves como un maldito ¡omega!; sería una vergüenza que algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo te pidieran de pareja. Y más encima no puedo ni venderte te devolverían por fracasado. Mejor vete de aquí solo me causas disgustos

 

-si... papá-Sasaki se fue cabizbajo llorando se tiró en su cama, su estómago dolía de hambre pero ni siquiera se atrevía a comer bocado otra vez.

 

De curiosidad miro el sobre que le había llegado...estaba demasiado inseguro en abrirlo, con sus manos temblorosas; y secándose las lágrimas lo abrió. No podía creer su contenido sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

 

¡por fin! No había fracasado en algo, ¡quedo! Se rio feliz, su futuro al fin lo esperaba un futuro glorioso. Al fin podría irse de este lugar y ser feliz donde no lo conociera nadie; su padre estaría feliz al saber que si se podría deshacer de el

 

\---

 

Matsuri Washuu celebraba la invitación de su hijo, que lo miraba con una sonrisa altanera satisfecho de sí mismo.

 

-otro logro más¡¡ Hide!! no puedo esperar menos de ti mi hijo-lo abrazo orgulloso

 

-gracias papá ¡te juro que sacare el primer lugar en todo!- lo dijo con una sonrisa

 

-¡ese es mi hijo!-Hide era bastante sencillo, así que preguntarle a su padre que si pudiera compartir departamento, con otros estudiantes que necesitaran un lugar. Hizo que su padre se sorprendiera preguntándole si no le incomodaba compartir, cosa que el negó además le parecía interesante saber que gente conocería.

 

Además él es un beta, nunca fue necesario controlar instintos como los demás. Él era frio calculador a diferencia de un omega o alfa hideyoshi era único en su clase.

 

\---

 

Sassan miro el edificio donde estaría el departamento. Quedo sorprendido de ver que tuviera tantos pisos, lo hacía sentir tan moderno, de seguro con sus compañeros de piso harían fiestas, tendría pareja y muchos amigos...no se imaginaba bien a su pareja, tal vez le daría cachorros y lo abandonaría luego de un tiempo, ¿ por qué su padre siempre se lo recalco? ; Ahora lo veía como un hecho el que lo violentaran psicológicamente.

 

Vio unas parejas por aquí y por allá besuqueándose, y se ilusiono un poco al pensar que alguien lo trataría así de bien

 

-¡quítate! del camino que voy pasando- un alfa lo empujo lanzándolo al piso por la fuerza...el alfa lo miro y olio el aire, se rio un poco reconociendo que de seguro era un omega- más te vale prestar atención a tus amos o para la otra lo sabrás - el alfa gruño intimidándolo. Sasaki asustado se fue rápidamente sin mirarlo. Al llegar tuvo que subir las escaleras y se maravilló al encontrar un departamento tan bonito.

 

Tenía en el medio al fondo un ventanal enorme que mostraba una parte del distrito 20 de Tokio, justo donde estaba la mesa del comedor y a los lados 4 habitaciones grandes-como el departamento de nana pero no tan antiguo- todo era muy luminoso y acogedor hasta que oyó un par de gemidos el sonido de un beso profundo que se daban dos amantes.

 

Se acercó curioso y un poco enojado que tuvieran que elegir su departamento como "nidito de amor" pero se dio cuenta que estaban dentro de uno de los 4 dormitorios -¿hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?- al instante los

 

suspiros de sorpresa sonaron y comenzaron a moverse

 

\- si perdón-salió un pelinegro un poco despeinado a saludar alegre al bicolor

 

\- mi nombre es Kuro, un gusto conocerlo - soy Sasaki Haise... voy a vivir aquí.

 

Un gusto conocerte también- saludo tímidamente al pelinegro sonrojado que grito y lo abrazo feliz - jajá! Eres como yo también!! - eso creo-dudo

 

\- Kuro por que tanto alboroto?- Sassan observo curioso al albino sexy que lo miro analítico - amor! Él es como yo! Creo que es un omega masculino!- Shiro sonrió con arrogancia al pelinegro y los dos se sonrojaron.

 

Shiro se acercó paso su brazo sobre los hombros de su omega oliendo a Sasaki sin notar ese aroma tan particular de los omegas. - como lo sabes? No huelo nada - he he- Kuro le mostro sus dientes sonriente como un Cheshire- esos son supresores, de seguro debe ser molesto para el ser perseguido por alfas pervertidos.

 

Shiro le devolvió la mirada Cheshire en medio de un chiste que coqueto que solo ellos dos conocían

 

\- es un placer u-n un...conocerlo- Sassan saludo nervioso a Shiro torpe como siempre. Shiro miro la mano y lentamente devolvió el saludo - también yo. Mi nombre es Shiro. Kaneki Shiro, y próximamente tu alfa- Sassan quedo sorprendido por eso, mirando aun pelinegro que le sonreía eso lo desconcertó

 

\- Kaneki Kuro, será genial tenerte dentro del paquete Sassan eres lindo con esto se animó el pelinegro a saludar a Haise. Dejando nervioso al bicolor.

 

\- ¿eh?- Sassan comenzó a pensar y entonces pregunto- son.... ¿Hermanos?

 

\- no como crees-respondió el pelinegro sonriente - somos primos 4°. En cuarto grado - de parte de padre - ¡pero..! - con alcance de nombre así que no te preocupes por eso. Estoy feliz de saber que formaremos un paquete con Shiro siendo nuestro alfa-mirando con amor al peliblanco que le devolvía la mirada. Sin notar la mirada asustada de Haise. Pero le asalto una duda que lo hizo salir de su miedo e nerviosismo

 

\- y... ¿p-porque tienen la misma edad?- generalmente los primos en grados diferentes, tenían bastante diferencia de edad.

 

Los dos lo miraron callados y sonrientes. Obviamente estaban mintiendo- nosotros no- dijo Kuro e intento cambiar el tema- mira al parecer va a venir alguien más. Se supone que somos 4 - levanto 4 dedos y

 

Sassan lo miro escéptico -e-so creo Kuro-chan

 

\- en eso se escuchó a alguien que tarareaba música. De inmediato entro un chico rubio que los miro cantando en su mundo, se sacó los audífonos y apunto a una habitación tarareando a lo que muchos sirvientes entraron con sus cosas

 

-¡¡ yo!!- saludo- soy ¡Hide!- Sassan miro el estilo alegre del rubio y sonrió. Por primera vez desde el corazón en muchos años, y Kuro lo miro sonriendo. Shiro miro con la ceja levantada al rubio.

 

Hide miraba a cada uno de sus huéspedes. Analizándolos fríamente sin ocultar su sonrisa hasta que sintió a cierto alvino olerlo y alejarse molesto. Cosa que no le sorprendió nada

 

-eres un beta-le dijo molesto

 

-¿eh? Je, que acaso esperabas a un omega -le contesto el rubio irónico, sorprendiendo tanto a los omegas y al alfa por la contestación. El alvino lo mira enarcando su ceja-deberías conocer tu lugar no crees?

 

-oh, vamos no seas así -parándose enfrente del alfa sin afectarle su aura intimidante, mientras miraba a un omega sonreírle y otro nervioso-no me digas que quieres tener un paquete

 

Shiro lo miro fríamente para luego sonreírle

 

-si así fuera habría algún problema

 

-eh?; no ninguno a excepto espera déjame acordar-mientras se acercaba a Haise y pasaba su brazo por sus hombros, ruborizándolo en el acto –ah! Casi se me olvida, se te olvido el cortejo, para este lindo omega-haciendo sonrojar a Haise

 

-y eso es un problema

 

-¡claro! Qué clase de alfa no corteja a su omega-mirando a Kuro y sonriendo como un Cheshire-pero no creo que a tu omega le guste verte cortejar a otro

 

En eso Shiro se da la vuelta para ver a Kuro molesto y corriendo a su habitación, Shiro le da una mirada al rubio molesto y se va siguiendo al omega

 

-vaya, vaya que es divertido molestar aun alfa-sacando su brazo de Haise

 

-h-hola –le dijo Haise nervioso-g-gracias por decirle eso

 

Hide lo miro y le sonrió

 

-no hay problema-tomándole la mano-es un gusto conocerte Haise-

 

Sassan miro fijamente la sonrisa del rubio y la mano que sostenía la suya intentando calmar sus latidos le sonrió –el gusto es mío Hide 

 


	2. cara vemos corazones no

 

Ah! Si!, ahi!- Sassan dormía susurrando en gemidos rojo como un tomate- ah! H-hii... - pum!- de inmediato el bicolor despertó asustado. Miro la hora y casi grito. Se había quedado dormido y los demás se habían largado tranquilamente ya que no querían inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos.

 

El bicolor se vistió rápido y gritando de aquí para allá en el departamento. Y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo -que torpe-se reprendió sonrojado mientras corría- primer día y llegar atrasado- apenado recordó a su padre Gracias al cielo llego al filo de la hora.

 

Ajetreado encontró lo más rápido que pudo su clase y se sentó respirando fuerte. Recibió varias miradas que lo perturbaron un poco y casi grito al recordar sus pastillas. Las había olvidado en todo el ajetreo del viaje hasta la universidad. De pronto el miedo de ser acosado lo carcomió y suspiro. Este sería un largo día de mierda.

 

Pov Sasaki

 

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que me "bajo" el periodo. Tuve que acercarme apenado a una de las vendedoras. Era una beta, la recuerdo. Yo solo tenía 12 años y mi padre no era un apoyo para mi más bien todo lo contrario. Aprendí por mi cuenta a ponerme las toallas y comprarlas yo mismo. Aprendí a esconderlas ya que papá las tiraba por la ventana gritando que no quería fenómenos en su casa.

 

Pero mi problema me hacía llorar abatido por las noches. Mi primer periodo fue normal. Pero después el segundo mes estuve menstruando 15 días sin parar. Le di las gracias a dios cuando paro. Pero al quinto día volví a menstruar y no se detuvo por una semana. Fui aterrado al doctor solo. El me pidió explicaciones. Y mentí diciéndole que era huérfano. Fue gracias a las pastillas que me dio que mi cuerpo se regulo. Luego solo menstrué 3 días por mes.

 

Mi olor era neutro y no entraba en celo. Así que para mí vivir sin supresores es imposible. Y lo olvide. Dios!! Soy un inútil!

 

Fin pov.

 

Hide ocupo la misma clase que el bicolor así que lo vio entrar todo desesperado y agobiado a la sala. A Hide le hiso gracia lo torpe y maternal. Ese aroma natural sin querer adornaba al bicolor. Lo hacía especial a la vista de Hide.

 

No era como las otras omegas que buscaban mas ser eróticas y "bonitos" que los demás. El rubio sonrió. Akaneki miro con interés a ese omega masculino. El pelirrojo de guantes de cuero del mismo color que derretía a los omegas no era de intereses superficiales.

 

Al pensar en su pareja buscaba un compañero que fuera cariñoso con sus cachorros. El pelirrojo se interesó con sinceridad en el bicolor que torpe tenia de arrancarse el cabello.

 

Para Kuro y Shiro todo fue silencioso y rutinario sepulcral. El castaño seguía dolido y Shiro. Bueno el no eres muy bueno con esto de "mis sentimientos~" así que necesitaría ayuda. Trato de acariciar a su pareja pero este le gruño y eso era una clara señal de "apártate. Necesito mi espacio" y Shiro estaba en una encrucijada porque si Kuro sufría, El también lo haría.

 

\- buenas -Sasaki miro desde su asiento el macho alfa que lo saludo con claras intenciones de cortejo luego de terminar la clase

 

\- ho-hola- el pelirrojo serio lo miro inquiridoramente y Sassan lo miro confundido de vuelta sin entender su mirada

 

\- me gustaría saber tu nombre. No te pongas nervioso. Solo quiero conocerte mejor

 

-Sasaki hais-se- el bicolor le extendió la mano

 

\- un nombre particular Haise-chan. Dime te gustan los pasteles de la cafetería?

 

\- n-nunca he ido- Akaneki le encanto la respuesta estaba contento se notaba la inocencia de este omega

 

\- juju no te molesto mas pero no te dejare ir si no me das un atisbo de que te volveré a ver- el bicolor sonrió. - vendré a clases todos los lunes a esta hora

 

\- que conveniente- Haise se sentía alagado por este alfa que lo cotejaba y sonrojado se llevó con sus dedos un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja mientras Hide miro todo la escena aburrido. Como un chico interesante y hablador la multitud llego como moscas al manjar y Hide no se hizo de rogar.

 

Pero era ambicioso y una parte del quería a ese omega para él. Enojado consigo mismo fue a su siguiente clase. Jamás admitiría ese vergonzoso y primitivo sentimiento. Él era Hideyoshi Nagashika y punto

 

Haise se fue a la su descanso estaba contrariado por las miradas que recibía, algunas lascivas de algunos alfas e betas que lo hacían sentirse incomodo pero lo que más le inquietaba era la mirada de desprecio que recibía de los omegas. Se sentía pequeño, alejándose de las miradas decidió ir a un lugar alejado de campus.

 

Llego cerca de los vestidores por fin soltó el suspiro que había guardado odiaba esto por eso nunca dejo de tomar sus supresores, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de porque su equivoco de no tomarlas hoy día. Ese sueño ah! Quiso golpearse la cabeza al recordar las imágenes de su primer sueño húmedo.

 

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de las miradas lascivas que le dedicaban.

 

-mira quien tenemos acá...-exclamó un joven de tez morena sonriendo cínicamente

 

Sasaki se dio cuenta del grupo de alfas que estaban acercándose a él; sintió miedo al ver sus miradas, quería correr arrancar pero esas malditas miradas lo mantenían congelado en su lugar.

Siempre había experimentado el sentimiento de soledad, de ser menos que todos pero justo ahora podía sentir el sudor frio recorrerle el cuerpo. Miedo... sentía miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle

 

-pero si no es un hermoso omega lo que mis ojos ven –gruño-es un placer tener tan exquisitez a mi alcance

 

Sasaki recién se daba cuenta de que lo tenían rodeado su cuerpo temblaba, eran cuatro alfas lo sabía por su olor y por su imponencia.

 

-mira que andar tan solito je, no quieres que te consolemos-le dijo agarrándole uno de sus cabellos, Haise inconscientemente empezó a tiritar

 

Uno de ellos olio su cuello noto la sonrisa ladina que le dedicaba-Ryo está sin reclamar - Haise miro al famoso Ryo sintiendo miedo al ver como recorría su cuerpo, sintió asco

 

-ja...-Ryo soltó una leve risa-que suerte la nuestra no creen-Haise escucho las risas, ya presintiendo lo que querían hacerle

 

Dio un paso atrás, para evitar que lo lastimaran, pero choco con uno de ellos que lo sujeto de la cintura-no temas pequeño omega....créeme que te sentirás bien-mientras recorría la cintura de Haise.

 

Quería llorar estas bestias se lo querían violar, sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse.

 

-oh....no llores pequeño omega-lamiéndole la mejilla- seremos buenos te encantara sentirnos uno a uno....

 

"sálvenme" esa palabra recorría su mente, levanto la mirada y sabía que estaba perdido no podía negarse a aquellos alfas, el no quería que su primera vez fuera así "por favor que alguien me salve"

 

Ryo no se desaprovecho su oportunidad de ver a este indefenso omega, es que suerte tenia de encontrar uno tan lindo más sin pareja; se acercó y empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo que temblaba bajo suyo, y ese olor quería marcarlo poseerlo era adictivo. Paso su lengua por el cuello del omega, miro esos ojos grises y sonrió al ver las lágrimas que caían de esos ojos, esto lo estaba excitando de sobremanera. Y al mirar a sus amigos noto que no era el único.

 

-mm...tranquilo-mientras hacía que uno a sujetar por los brazos al omega, mientras este empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones al pequeño jipata que inútilmente intentaba removerse mientras lloraba-no te dolerá aguantaras el nudo de todos y serás nuestro.

 

Haise lloraba desconsoladamente al sentir como sus pantalones eran bajados y como esos hombres lo manoseaban, por dios!! Que alguien lo salvara, él no podía hacerlo porque esos alfas no se lo permitían sus instintos le decían que tenía que obedecerlos por ser alfas, el no quería esto.

 

Se asustó más al ver como uno de ellos lo levantaban y le arrancaban sus pantalones, recorrían sus piernas agarraban sus muslos y los lamian. –por favor.....n-no lo hagan

 

-eres un omega y harás lo que el alfa quiera –lo agarraron fuerte de su mentón hasta dejarle una marca-para algo existe y es para complacer a tus alfas

 

Era cierto Haise lloro más fuerte sabía que era así, un omega....un pobre omega solo servía para obedecer al alfa y abrir sus piernas cuando este se lo pidiera... se lamentó de su cruel destino.

 

Levantaron sus piernas abriéndolas solo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando escucho las risas de esos bastardos lloraba, no podía hacer otra cosa. Abrió un poco sus ojos y noto como a lo lejos un rubio lo miraba despreocupado, lo reconoció ese era Hide su compañero de departamento. Pensó que lo iba ayudar, pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando lo vio darse la vuelta. Se sintió decepcionado quiso gritarle que se devolviera pero recordando lo que le dijo su padre el no era nadie era una basura.

 

Lo que no notó fue como el rubio recogía una piedra y se la tiraba al tipo que estaba acomodándose para penetrarlo haciendo que ese sujeto cayera al piso y eso alarmo a los otros que lo lanzaron al piso sin consideración

 

-¡QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES! – rugió uno

 

-oh¡... perdón le pegue fuerte

 

-eres un beta-olio uno

 

-¿Quién te crees que eres al venir a lastimar a uno de nosotros? No sabes tú posición

 

El rubio rio de buena gana como le daba risa esta tendencia de los alfas al creerse superiores, mirando al omega en el suelo que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos algo dentro de él se rompió no iba a permitir que uno de esos bastardos lo tocara de nuevo

 

-lo siento no entiendo el lenguaje de las bestias-eso hizo gruñir a los otros que le mostraban sus auras intimidantes al acercarse a el

 

Haise estaba sorprendido de la sonrisa que le dedicaba Hide a los alfas que se le acercaban, se dio cuenta del alfa que le había llegado la piedra lo agarraba del cuello y este no dejaba de sonreír

 

-de que te ríes maldito beta-acercándolo a su rostro-te metiste con los alfas equivocas

 

El rio

 

-en serio creo que es al revés se metieron con el beta equivocado-soltándose del agarre y mostrándoles su celular-si yo fuera ustedes dejaría a ese omega y me iría si no quieren tener problemas con el director de la universidad y les cancele la beca

 

-a qué demonios te refieres-pero les sorprendió la sonrisa sínica del veta-que ya mande el intento de violación a la junta puedo eliminar lo que he mandado, pero si no se van no solo los echaran si no se irán presos que van hacer ahora.

 

Los alfas se miraron uno a uno, soltando al rubio que les sonreía. Haise se sorprendió del beta nunca había visto a un beta detener a un alfa.

 

Ryo se sentía extraño, un beta.......un maldito beta lo estaba deteniendo pero había algo extraño en ese beta.....si los pusiera en palabras sentía aunque fuera poco la leve aura de intimidación pero fuerte........, sacudiendo la cabeza negó lo absurdo de esa idea, es imposible que un beta tuviera esa presencia más fuerte que el que era un alfa a toda gloria. No se dejaría vencer por este imbécil rubio que solo les sonreía con esa sonrisa cínica. A pesar que sus instintos le decían que no lo hiciera gruño mostrando los dientes, levanto su puño para golpear a ese bastardo.

 

El rubio esquivo el golpe gritando ¡OLE!, haciéndolo enfurecer más; los otros alfas miraban sorprendidos como ese rubio se burlaba de su líder que les mostraba sus colmillos, y este se reía quisieron ayudarle a acabar con esa mierda.-¡VAMOS TORITO ¡....... ¡OLE!........ JAJAJAJAJAJAAJJJAJA ........¡VAMOS PEDAZO DE ALFA NO QUE ERES SUPERIOR........

 

Las risas burlescas lo estaban enloqueciendo, más al ver la mirada de sus compañeros esto no se iba a quedar así mataría a ese bastardo no le importaba irse a la cárcel, pero su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado todo del quería a acabar con esta mierda. Los otros se iban a meter pero un aura detrás de ellos los paralizo, al darse la vuelta notaron a un pelirrojo que se ajustaba unos guantes rojos, y les daba una mirada fría que los hizo asustarse este alfa era un problema.

 

-yo si fuera ustedes no haría nada y me iría tranquilamente-mirando a los otros tres mientras se les acercaba. Para Haise era impresionante ver el nivel superior que marcaba la presencia de este alfa podía sentir el miedo de los otros, los entendía porque él también lo estaba experimentando .....Pero las risas de cierto rubio lo tranquilizaba de hecho al verlo burlarse del líder de estos alfas lo hacía admirarlo, se sentía cautivado por este beta e inmediatamente ignoraba al alfa que estaba echando a los otros que bajaron la cabeza y se retiraron.

 

-je, esto es todo el nivel superior que me das querido alfa

 

-m-maldito........ m-me l-as pagaras-soltó cansado, el rubio lo miraba burlesco Ryo, se lanzó a golpear al rubio pero su puño solo llego a centímetros de su cara, se dio la vuelta al ver una gema roja mirarlo

 

fríamente, sintiendo el miedo recorrerle, mostro los colmillos instintivamente pero gruño de dolor al sentir su mano llegar justo a su espalda. Se sentía tan humillado, pero le sorprendió más ver la mirada molesta que le daba cierto rubio al pelirrojo.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-bufo molesto

 

-vi que tenías problemas-soltó frio, mientras le doblaba más fuerte el brazo al alfa que tenía prisionero-además no creo que a tu padre le guste que te metas en problemas

 

-ah...no creo que sea de tu asunto.....perfectamente pude acabar con esa cosa

 

-lose.... El problema es ese....tus métodos hideyoshi no son adecuados

 

El rubio sonrió fríamente

 

-puedes soltarlo no creo que vuelva a molestar a nadie-Akaneki lo miro y soltó al alfa, este miro a ambos furioso-será mejor que te vayas no crees

 

-.....eres un maldito rubio más que te escondes detrás de este-rugió molesto, su orgullo había sido destruido totalmente –eh?, Jajajaja tú crees que necesito a este alfa que me defienda Jajajaja, aprende esto en la vida pequeño idiota; tu orgullo fue pisoteado por un escuálido beta que impresión les diste a tus compañeros nada-mientras se agallaba y se acercaba a su rostro-tu credibilidad como un alfa superior murió lo sabes verdad.....nadie están imbécil para no darse cuenta de esto-Ryo apretaba los puños hasta volverlos blancos-pero podemos olvidar este mal entendido si tú quieres

 

Eso lo desconcertó tanto, como al pelirrojo que se ajustaba sus lentes

 

-q-que quieres decir-viendo la sonrisa del rubio, temió por el –no te acercaras más a ese omega, y de ahora en adelante me perteneces

 

-¡que! ....estas loco....es imposible que acepte esta mierda-mirando al pelirrojo-tu dile algo eres un maldito alfa

 

-lo que haga hideyoshi es su problema.....a mi parecer el que pierde eres tu

 

-oh.... No quieres aceptar...vaya no me queda de otra que mandar videos de tu humillación y de cómo fuiste pisoteado tú y tus amiguitos por un beta que escandalo-tomándolo del mentón-serás capaz de mostrar tu cara-viendo glorioso como el alfa negaba con la cabeza, se regocijo al ver como aceptaba su oferta sonrió y lo dejo retirarse

 

-para que lo necesitas

 

-......no creo que te interese oh si-viendo como el alfa de tés morena se iba y evitaba mirar al omega-ah esto me recuerda-mirando al omega empezó a caminar en su dirección

 

Haise estaba en shock aunque no escucho nada pudo ver a ese alfa que estuvo a punto de violarlo, temblar igual que un cachorro no sabe que le dijo Hide pero aquel ser ni si quiera lo miro. Ahora estaba nervioso se sentía descubierto por ese par de ojos chocolates que se acercaban a él con una sonrisa en su cara, viendo como el beta se detenía a mirarlo directamente Haise se puso nervioso

 

-g-gracias p-por –no pudo seguir hablando al notar el enojo en esos ojos más al notar que esa sonrisa se borraba de la cara de ese rubio lo asusto-¡¿Cómo demonios permitiste que te pasara esto?! , acaso eres idiota.....oh te gusta ser sumiso de ¡bestias!

 

Haise no se esperaba este arrebato del rubio sentía sus ojos humedecerse

 

-es que no entiendo como puede haber gente tan imbécil en este mundo, acaso todos los omegas son retrasados al estar con un ¡maldito alfa!, acaso solo se someten, y abren sus piernas fácilmente porque uno de esos bastardos se los piden, son peor que una ¡puta¡

 

Hide seguía gritándole e hiriéndolo con sus palabras sentía su pecho apretarse se sentía herido, e irónicamente se sentía más herido por las palabras del rubio, que las que le decía su padre. Las lágrimas no tardaban en bajar por sus mejillas; se abrazó a sí mismo para intentar consolarse. Sintió como alguien lo cubría. Se limpió sus ojos para ver como Akaneki le ponía su chaqueta y le sonreía el a parto la vista y este se acercó a su oído le susurro-no llores, él estaba preocupado esta es su manera de calmarse-limpiándole las lágrimas-no llores, eres muy lindo para hacerlo-le sonrió tiernamente y se levantó para mirar a un rubio que seguía gritando

 

-¡hideyoshi! Cálmate lo asustas

 

El rubio lo miro enojado

 

-y eso me importa –antes de seguir con su ironía miro las lágrimas del omega algo dentro del se apretujo al verlo tan vulnerable ¡demonios! Pensó se rasco la nuca-levántate

 

Haise dio un saltito mirando la rubio que lo miraba serio-levántate-le repito más calmado el omega lo miro y empezó a levantarse con timidez-mírame-esa simple palabra, Haise no entendía lo que pretendía el rubio pero apretó los puños en la chaqueta, para darse valor y se sorprendió al ver la mirada apenada que le dedicaba el rubio-o-oye....l-lo siento.....y-yo-Haise se enterneció al ver lo nervioso que se ponía el rubio para poder disculparse, sonrió y se atrevió a tocarle la cara –g-gracias p-por haberme salvado

 

-no fue nada-mirando disimuladamente a Akaneki que tenía los puños apretados sonrió internamente-será mejor llevarte algún lugar para que te vistan no crees

 

-eh...si es lo mejor-sonrojándose

 

-entonces sígueme-Haise se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta para agradecer al alfa, pero se sorprendió al ver su mirada de tristeza en ella

 

-hideyoshi....llévatelo rápido...pueden pasar gente a esta hora

 

-lo sé-Hide le respondió frio-si eso es todo sígueme Haise-sonriendo

 

Haise sonrió y le dio las gracias a Akaneki siguiendo al rubio. Hide le dio una mirada burlesca al pelirrojo y este le devolvió la mirada molesto cuando el rubio soltó una carcajada.

 

Akaneki los vio a alejarse se fijó en la figura del rubio y como el omega lo seguía despacio con timidez soltó una risa melancólica y sin querer se hundió en uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos

 

Flashback

 

A los lejos se veían dos niños corriendo, mientras se perseguían hasta que un niño pelirrojo se cayó empezó a llorar.

 

-hey Akaneki no llores-le soltaba un pequeño rubio mientras limpiaba sus ojos

 

-m-me duele Hide-mientras lloraba por su rodilla, el niño rubio no sabía qué hacer para calmar su dolor, pero se acordó lo que siempre hacia su amigo cuando se lastimaba

 

Akaneki se sorprendió al sentir unos labios besar su rodilla; vio al rubio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, siempre le encantaba lo delicado que era el rubio con él.

 

-e-estas bien

 

-s-si gracias Hide-mientras lo abrasaba, Hide sonreía

 

-¡eh! ¡Hide!-grito Akaneki al ver como el rubio lo tiraba encima del y empezaba a reírse el no pudo evitar contagiarse por la risa, ambos reían sin parar Akaneki se acomodó, en el abrazo del rubio mientras Hide le hacía cariño en su cabeza

 

-Hide, puedo preguntarte algo

 

-qué cosa-mientras se empezaba a quedar dormido, Akaneki se levantó del rubio y lo miro a los ojos, Hide se sorprendió por la mirada angustiada que le estaba dedicando-tu... no me dejarías si yo no fuera un omega-Hide se sorprendió por la pregunta y al ver la angustia lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas-nunca te dejaría Akaneki, no importa que no seas un omega yo siempre te querré igual

 

-en serio –separándose del rubio

 

-sí, yo nunca te dejare....si tu fueras un omega-se sonrojo, apretando sus manos miro los ojos rojos del niño-tu estarías conmigo

 

Ambos se sonrojaron Akaneki se sonrojo y le dio un abrazo al rubio-claro Hide siempre estaré contigo-el rubio también lo abrazo fuertemente se separó un poco y tomo la cara del niño –no importa que no seas un omega, siempre querré estar contigo

 

Akaneki se sonrojo

 

-me lo prometes que siempre estarás conmigo

 

-te lo prometo siempre estaré contigo

 

Fin flashback

 

-mentiste, Hide-mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla-rompiste tu promesa

 

Dándose la vuelta siguió su camino ajustándose los lentes a lo lejos diviso a unos compañeros discutir, no quiso seguir mirando la escena pero al oler el aire se dio cuenta que sus olores eran parecidos.

 

Shiro seguía a Kuro pero este lo ignoraba todavía estaba dolido que su compañero quisiera estar con otro omega,

 

-pero Kuro ya habíamos hablado de esto-rogaba el peliblanco

 

-lose, lo que no me dijiste que ibas a cortejar a uno-gruño el omega

 

Shiro iba a reclamarle pero siente la presencia de otro alfa, sus instintos gritaban que protegiera a su compañero se dio la vuelta y gruño al extraño

 

-que quieres-escondiendo a Kuro a sus espaldas, sentía por su vínculo a su compañero nervioso

 

-huelen iguales

 

Eso dejo a ambos hermanos nerviosos solo los alfas, que tuvieran un sentido del olfato desarrollado más allá de las capacidades normales podía oler su naturaleza de ser gemelos

 

-y eso te importa-mostro sus colmillos Shiro

 

-no-los miro con una cálida sonrisa-se ven bien juntos

 

Con eso se retiró dejando a ambos hermanos impactados era la primera persona que no los rechazaba, muchos al descubrir que eran hermanos los denigraban y humillaban por ser distintos, Shiro le nació la curiosidad por este alfa de mirada triste

 

-cómo te llamas-grito Shiro

 

-Akaneki-con eso salió del campo de visión del peliblanco que abrasaba protectoramente a su omega

 

-Así que Akaneki.....es un sujeto interesante no crees Kuro-el omega asentía con la cabeza mientras su alfa lo reconfortaba

 

Haise estaba nervioso mientras veía a Hide sentado, como ordenaba a unos sirvientes que dejaran ropa de toda clase para que el eligiera que ponerse.

 

Nunca nadie había hecho tanto por el, quería agradecerle pero no tenía forma cómo hacerlo, porque se daba cuenta de la situación económica que debe tener el rubio. Se sorprendió al escuchar que le decía aun beta que toda la ropa que escogiera Haise se la llevaran a su departamento y que le dejaran muda para que se cambie ahora. Saliendo de la habitación hablando por teléfono

 

Haise escogió lo que se pondría y noto a los betas dejarlo mientras un rubio sonriente entraba y le daba el visto bueno por su atuendo, eso lo hizo sonrojarse.

 

Mirando al rubio no fue consiente de cómo sus instinto lo empezaban a dominar dejando salir su olor se acercó al rubio, iba directo a besarlo cuando sienten que lo empujan

 

-¿¡qué demonios te pasa?! Acaso eres una puta-le grito el rubio mientras Haise lo miraba desconcertado, mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo dejo salir su olor intentando seducir a un beta, se sonrojo por lo que había hecho bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión

 

-p-perdón no se –q-que me paso-sintiéndose humillado quería llorar-y-yo l-lo siento –sintiendo como el rubio soltaba un suspiro frustrado subió su mirada y vio como el rubio se removía sus cabellos en exasperación hasta mirarlo y poner una sonrisa Cheshire lo miro e ínsito a que se sentara a su lado

 

-escúchame Haise, tu no quieres que tus instintos de omega te denominen verdad

 

-eh...si...y-yo no quiero pasar por lo mismo que hoy-respondió recordando cuando esos alfas se lo iban a violar y como el no pudo hacer nada

 

Hide sonrió fríamente mirando el hermoso omega delante del, había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de esto

 

-yo puedo ayudarte –dijo mientras le tomaba las manos

 

-e-en serio-mientras se sonrojaba, sin darse cuenta del brillo malicioso en la mirada del rubio

 

-claro....pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga.....y estar a mi lado siempre -mirando al pelo bicolor tímidamente-tu estarías de acuerdo con esto....si no quieres no importa

 

-c-claro....y-yo estaré a tu lado

 

-¡genial! Nunca he tenido un amigo-sonrió más al ver la mirada decepcionada del omega-entonces porque no descansas Haise aquí

 

-aquí....pero no nos echaran –pregunto dudoso

 

-no te preocupes Haise, esta habitación me la dio el director para trabajar ayudar en los negocios de mi padre-sonriendo tímidamente –en el departamento no tengo espacio

 

-es verdad-dándose valor-si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte

 

Hide puso su sonrisa de Cheshire al ver lo inocente que era este omega oh si, será un placer personal transformarlo a lo que el necesita, se lamio los labios en al expectación

 

-tú me ayudaras en estar conmigo....yo he sido siempre un niño muy solo.....y nunca he tenido muchos amigos por el trabajo de mi padre-soltó triste el rubio

 

-oh-Haise se conmovió del rubio y lo abrazo sonrojándose por su osadía, más el rojo de su rostro se intensifico al ver como el rubio lo abrasaba de vuelta-tú me ayudas al no dejarme solo sabes que los conejos mueren de soledad, ahora es mejor que duermas aquí mientras yo trabajo en mi computador te parece

 

Haise le sonrió e hizo caso acomodándose en el enorme sofá de la sala, si él hubiera dado vuelta habría huido de la mirada lasciva que le dedica el rubio mientras lo miraba detrás de su escritorio

 

-me pregunto...lo entretenido que será entrenarte mi pequeño omega-sonriendo maliciosamente encendió el computador y empezó a trabajar sin borrar la sonrisa de Cheshire de su cara, y sin olvidar lo placentero que será domesticar a este omega.

A veces no es bueno juzgar un libro por su portada sin leer su contenido y eso Haise aprenderá por las malas 


	3. ¿porque yo?

Era un día normal como todos en que en pleno centro Sawada Tsunayoshi esperaba a su alfa salir del trabajo e ir juntos a su departamento, solo que esta vez una estúpida omega estaba siendo follada por un beta frente a él. Esto era normal, no es mal visto que pasen cosas así, el pobre tsuna intento sujetar sus libros de estudio con la cabeza casi en el suelo, el grupo de beta que estaba "probando" la mercancía se acercó lentamente a él...

 

\- oye bebe, quieres pasarla bien?

 

\- tranquilo no te vamos a anudar lindura

 

\- mmm, lo siento, no puedo

 

\- es culpa de tu pareja que no cuida a una belleza como tú. Ahora terminaras como esa omega- señalo a la tipa que chillaba contra la pared de la calle

 

\- no es verdad hibari?-el alfa lo ignoro completamente mientras miraba a la omega que terminada su humillación trataba de irse

  
\- Oigan malnacidos!- Su alfa corrió hacia él y tsuna se refugió rápidamente en su espalda. El alfa gruño tan enojado que su aura hizo retroceder a todos. La pequeña omega recién abusada abrió los ojos asustada y se dejó caer al suelo por sus instintos temblando, a lo que Gokudera rezongo aburrido - NO QUERO VOLVER A VERLOS CERCA DE MI OMEGA OYERON RATAS!?

 

Hibari los miro con interés serio en su rostro y se fue.

 

Tsuna se acercó a la omega que acepto su ayuda y decidió volver sola a casa, ahora caminaban de regreso por un sendero luminoso pero solitario

 

\- gracias Gokudera, no sé qué haría sin ti

 

\- no es eso tsuna, esos bastardos no debieron acercarse a ti-el castaño le sonrió- porque yo debí estar allí

 

\- no es del todo cierto, herbívoro- tsuna fue abrazado por su pareja. Y Gokudera lucho con todas sus fuerzas defendiendo a su omega, su aura no hizo mucho pero pudo con unos cuantos, por otro lado el pelinegro se quedo mirando impasible la escena, sabia muy bien que incluso un alfa no podria contra el Eran demasiados.Terminaron noqueándo al alfa que antes de caer noqueado puso a su omega detras de el enseñando los dientes a lo que hibari le sonrio con burla. Tsuna abrazo a su pareja que no despertaba, asustado se levantó a la altura del azabache frente a él en medio de la soledad de la noche

 

\- herbívoro- un beta lo tomo fuerte del brazo y lo lanzo al piso- hay que "probar" la mercancía- se arregló sus guantes oscuros

  
  
\---

-Hoy en las noticias de las 6 hemos reportado el secuestro de una pareja en las inmediaciones de.....se cree que la captura de este alfa esta enlazado con la sustancia que los vuelve sumisos a lo que las autoridades los buscan exhaustivamente...

 

Sasaki miro la televisión sentado en su dormitorio para luego ir al baño a lavarse los dientes y se miró al espejo

 

"Ese omega podría ser yo"

 

Asustado tomo sus pastillas....

 

Al otro día.

 

Sasaki llego al salón lo más pronto que pudo, al entrar lo miraron con desinterés en sus caras, se sentó en un rincón buscando sus apuntes pero sintió una presencia masculina a su lado...

 

\- hola Haise, como estas? Veo que hoy pudiste levantarte temprano- Akaneki le hablo suavemente con una sonrisa ligera

 

\- si gracias, no sé por qué olvide todo ayer- paso su mano por su cabeza avergonzado- que mala mi suerte- dijo para si

 

\- yo no lo veo así- lo miro- de no ser por eso no te habría conocido- Sassan lo miro tan rojo como un tomate

 

-ah! Si por supuesto, quien diría que mi torpeza ayudo un poco

 

\- es una torpeza linda- Sassan lo miro desencajado, todos lo odiaban por ser torpe....pero ese alfa....no?

 

Hide llego mirando por todos lados hasta que dio con su obsesión bicolor...junto al alfa de guantes con cuero. Apretó los dientes con ira.

 

\- buenos días Sasaki- Hide se acercó con su sonrisa Cheshire y se sentó delante de el- hoy saliste tan temprano de "nuestro" departamento, por que no hacemos planes mañana y llegamos "juntos" mañana- saboreo cada palabra mirando por lo bajo al alfa indiferente

 

\- c-claro- Sassan se sonrojo. En eso el profesor llego para hacer clases  
Luego de las clases Hide comenzó a acercarse más a Haise y separarlo de Akaneki quien veía las cosas sorprendido, en la hora de colación ya Hide tenía más soltura en la conversación con el omega quien reía dejaba de lado a Akaneki

 

\- jajá! En serio te dijo eso ese maestro?

 

\- así es Sassan, le dije que podía calcular con mi mente

 

\- y cuál era el problema?

 

\- dijo que si el no podía nadie era capaz

 

\- hey no puede reprobarte por eso!

 

\- de todas formas lo hizo- Sassan lo miro sorprendido

 

\- Hide...

 

\- y por eso limpia oficinas el día de hoy- dejo aburrido Akaneki

 

\- oh dios! Aun así, no debió...- Hide sonrió victorioso

 

\- si bueno siempre he sacado A, en mis exámenes matemáticos

 

\- Sassan?- Kuro se acercó sonriente al bicolor quien se levantó enseguida- veo que tienes amigos en tan poco tiempo- Kuro apretó sus libros contra su pecho

 

\- hajaja, Kuro-chan no sé cómo agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer....

 

\- son amigos?- Akaneki se acercó sonriendo

 

\- ayer Sassan olvido tomar sus supresores, así que le preste de los míos y lo acompañe a la farmacia

 

\- muchas gracias Kuro, quieres comer algo?

 

\- puedes cocinar?

 

\- claro!- miro a Hide y Akaneki- ustedes también pueden venir chicos- dijo avergonzado

Hide se acercó al peli bicolor sonriendo y pasándole un brazo por sus hombros-pero Sassan no te olvidas que vivimos en el mismo departamento-haciendo sonrojar al omega que balbuceaba en disculpas-no te preocupes me encantara probar tu comida-le dijo sonriendo

 

Sasaki sentía su corazón latir al mirar directamente los ojos castaños, que lo miraban con dulzura, no se entendía a si mismo, pero le encantaba sentirse mirado por esos ojos; lo hacían sentir seguro. Sonrojándose nuevamente, se dejó guiar al departamento sin notar la mirada de molestia de los pelinegros que lo miraban uno con rabia, y el otro con tristeza.

 

-vaya lindo lugar-dijo Akaneki mirando con su típica indiferencia el recinto

 

-si…es lindo aun no conocemos a nuestro arrendatario-soltó Kuro rascándose la mejilla con timidez

 

-no creo que eso haga falta-mirando a un rubio, que hablaba con el bicolor apretando sus puños, mirando al omega-ese es el dueño de esto

 

-¡¿e-en serio?!-mirando al rubio que lo miraba desconcertado junto con Haise

 

-¿Qué sucede Kuro-chan?

 

-que Hide es nuestro arrendatario

 

Haise miro a un rubio que, mirando al pelinegro apretó sus puños, quien puso su mejor sonrisa retándolo

 

-“así que quieres jugar Akaneki “-pensó Hide- si es cierto-bajando la cabeza tímidamente

 

Haise se acercó y le tomo las manos sorprendiendo a los presentes-¿Por qué no nos dijiste Hide?

 

Hide sonrió tímidamente

 

-no quería que me miraran mal-abrasando a Sasaki-yo solo quería tener amigos

 

Eso conmovió a los omegas haciendo que Kuro se uniera al abrazo al rubio que miraba a Akaneki con una sonrisa divertida, el pelinegro apretó sus puños enojado

 

-lamento molestarte Haise…-llamando la atención del omega-pero no eh comido y –tocándose su estómago con vergüenza

 

Haise le sonrió con ternura haciendo sonrojar al alfa, le dijo que pronto estaría lista la comida y se fue con Kuro que quiso a ayudarle, ambos se fueron a la cocina y Hide se ofreció en ir a comprar bebidas cuando el rubio iba a salir siente su brazo ser agarrado por el pelinegro

 

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo con frialdad

 

-no juegues con fuego Hide- apretándole el brazo-ese omega es demasiado bueno para tus juegos

 

-je, dices juegos-hablándole con rabia-pero no un alfa juega con esos pobres omegas hasta saciarse de ellos-soltando su brazo y apresando al alfa a la pared-pero tú sabes de eso no?-lamiéndole el cuello-a ti te gusta dejar tus instintos que te dominen y tomar todo omega que se te ponga encima

 

Akaneki lo miro sorprendido y enojado lo empujo

 

-¿de qué demonios hablas?-le dijo enojado mostrando su aura

 

Hide se rio burlándose de la actitud del alfa

 

-lo que haga no es tu problema-dándose la vuelta-pero si quieres a ese omega te dejare jugar para tenerlo

 

-es una persona no es un juego Hide-le soltó furioso tomando su brazo fuertemente quería hacerle entender que no puede jugar con la gente como quiere

 

-le temes a los retos entonces?-le dijo serio, haciendo al alfa soltarlo

 

-deja a ese omega, juega con otros-mostrándole los dientes

 

-no…me interesa –abriendo la puerta y lo miro con una frialdad que hizo al alfa encogerse-te dejare intentarlo, la sana competencia siempre es buena, pero….tu sabes quien ganara o no –A-K-A-N-E-K-I-le soltó con burla y se fue

 

El alfa se llevó inconscientemente la mano a su cuello ,soltó la rabia que tenía consigo mismo al permitirlo, sin notar como los omegas lo miraban asustado al notar el aura intimidante que soltaba, al escuchar unos gemidos se dio vuelta y Kuro le tiro sin querer agua eso lo hizo calmarse.

 

Kuro le pedía disculpa pero el solo podía reírse, eso lo había calmado mirando a los ojos grises de Sassan le sonrió, el omega le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y le dijo que no tenía que pasarle para cambiarse

 

-pero tú eres amigo de Hide verdad?-le pregunto con inocencia

 

-algo….así –le soltó bufando Akaneki

 

-entonces no le molestara que tomes una playera suya –le dijo con una sonrisa y lo llevo a la habitación del rubio preguntándose que había pasado para que se enojara

 

-estará bien -soltó Kuro en la cocina

 

-si estará bien

 

-da miedo-tocándose los brazos-su aura es intimidante pocos alfas tienen esa aura

 

Haise le sonrió y se puso a cocinar y era verdad, muy pocos alfas lograban tomar esa aura de dominancia, ni siquiera su padre imponía esa presencia

\----

 

Akaneki miraba la habitación con aburrimiento se sacó su polera mostrando su pecho blanco con algunas cicatrices, en el. Se tiró a la cama inconscientemente aspiro el aroma en él. Se levantó con rabia enojándose consigo mismo por lo que hizo fue a buscar una camisa que ponerse, en medio de los cajones, encontró una foto al tomarla la dejo caer.

 

La levanto con cuidado, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran se puso la camisa y cerró la puerta de la habitación, se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar llorar al mirar la foto en su mente solo existía la palabra, “porque”. Recordando el pasado.

 

Flashback

 

-Hide, este seguro que podemos estar acá-le dijo un pelinegro inseguro

 

-claro-mientras abría la puerta del sótano

 

Sin mirar al niño se adentró a la oscuridad sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que el otro niño lo seguiría, esperaba que todo le saliera bien. Tenía 14 años cumplidos y su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo algo que no sabía cómo definir que era. Pero era una necesidad y el había elegido a su amigo como su pareja no sabía lo que era Akaneki no se presentaba aún, a él le daba lo mismo pero lo necesitaba.

 

-h-Hide-estaba asustado en la oscuridad hasta que encienden la luz, sus ojos pestañaron hasta acostumbrarse al lugar. Al mirar mejor su entorno se dio cuenta de los fierros que colgaban en las paredes, y la colchoneta en el suelo, intentando encontrar a su rubio lo vio encendiendo un fuego para calentar uno de los fierros.-¿Qué haces Hide?

 

Hide le sonrió, le dijo que se sentara en la colchoneta que estaba en el suelo; con miedo se sentó mirando como el rubio con concentración elegía uno y lo ponía en el fuego. El seguía mirando el lugar era lúgubre. Estaba lleno de armas y se notaba la decadencia del lugar le dio escalofríos

 

-¿tienes frio?

 

Akaneki salto al sentir al rubio a su lado, en que momento estuvo a su lado

 

-no….solo no me gusta este lugar-le dijo con timidez

 

-oh, vamos Akaneki con mi padre has visto lugares peores

 

El niño sonrió pero salto nervioso al sentir una mano en su muslo

 

-h-Hide que haces-le dijo nervioso

 

El rubio le sonrió, lo acostó y se posiciono encima del, acomodándose en sus piernas y besando su clavícula, haciendo que el niño empezara a removerse. Sin importarle eso lo beso agarrando sus muñecas encima de su cabeza, sentía que el niño le respondía con timidez

 

-h-Hide que haces-se puso nervioso al ver la mirada lujuriosa que le estaba dando el rubio

 

-fue buena idea que te pusieras esta camisón blanco-levantándolo y tocando sus piernas –me es más fácil tocarte-mientras seguía besándolo

 

-Hide…no –mientras sentía que mordía su cuello-Hide…no sigas…no estoy listo

 

Se quedó callado al sentir un gruñido venir del rubio, esto le apretó más fuerte las muñecas, esto lo sorprendió si no supiera que Hide era un beta; en estos momentos pensaría que es un alfa

 

-¡ESTOY CANSADO DE TU RECHAZO!

 

Eso lo asusto más, Hide le levanto el camisón dejando su vientre al descubierto y empezó a lamer sus pezones inconscientemente soltó un suspiro que se transformó en un grito al sentir una mordida en su pezón que lo hizo encorvarse del dolor, empezó a sentir sus ojos humedecerse

 

-estoy cansado de este juego-le soltó el rubio-y te necesito…..te tomare –apretándole las muñecas mordiendo su cuello sin impórtale lastimarlo solo quería que todos vieran la marcas que dejaría en él, porque era suyo y de nadie más-y te gustara Akaneki

 

Akaneki estaba asustado este no era su rubio no supo en que momento Hide le había quitado los calzoncillos y separaba sus piernas

 

-h…Hide. …Por favor……. Piensa lo que me vas hacer-le dijo llorando

 

-shuuuuuu…..no te hare nade que no te guste-dándole vuelta y sujetando sus muñecas con una mano al suelo-te gustara-lamiéndose unos dedos y agregando dos dedos dentro de esa estrecha cavidad

 

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Akaneki con lágrimas en los ojos al sentir esos dedos moviéndose en el interior del-¡PARA! …..por favor snif…para me duele-le dijo llorando

 

Hide no aguanto más saco sin contemplación los dentro del niño, y se bajó los pantalones apuradamente no sabía que le pasaba pero necesitaba marcarlo necesitaba tomarlo, todos tenían que saber que era suyo porque era suyo

 

Akaneki soto un gritito de dolor al sentir esos dedos salir de él, pero su paz se fue al sentir como algo grande entro dentro del, y empezó a moverse, su garganta se secó no salía nada dio un grito mudo mientras sus lágrimas caían, no sintió como le soltaban las muñecas y como le agarraban las caderas con fuerza y se movían dentro del con fuerza sentía que su respiración se iba con cada golpe brusco en su trasero. Apretaba la colchoneta con fuerza mientras lloraba, y sentía un líquido salir de su trasero. Los movimientos se volvían rápidos Hide estaba desesperado se acercó al cuello de Akaneki y lo beso con fuerza hasta mordiéndole se enojó al ver que la marca que le hizo se borraría con el tiempo, se movió mas rápido dentro del niño guiado por un instinto que no conocía; Akaneki solo quería que terminara que el dolor se fuera. Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas cuando sintió algo llenarlo pero le llamo la atención al sentir el miembro de Hide hincharse y eso lo estaba lastimando más la sangre de su recto empezaba a salir más Hide respiraba en su oreja

 

-estas bien

 

Akaneki no respondía estaba ido nunca creyó que Hide lo violaría

 

-¿Por qué me violaste?

 

-eh?.. Yo… yo no te viole-intento separarse de Akaneki pero no podía era con si estuviera pegado-¿Qué demonios?...no puedo salir

 

Akaneki dio un alarido cuando Hide salió. El rubio se asustó al ver la sangre salir de la entrada del pelinegro y empezó a limpiarlo. Akaneki lloraba cuando el rubio pudo parar la sangre lo dio vuelta y lo abrazo-l-lo….siento…..es que yo te necesitaba…yo…no sé qué paso

 

Akaneki escuchaba los balbuceos y con sus manos toco la cara el rubio y lo beso en la mejilla, el rubio se sorprendió por eso, pero más al ver la mirada vidriosa de Akaneki lo abrazo más fuerte a su pecho dándole besos en el cabello y cuando va a darle uno a su cuello para calmarse ve la marca rojiza chiquita y soltó al niño.

Akaneki no entendió su actitud pero cuando vio al rubio sacar un fierro al rojo vivo, empezó a asustarse intento correr, pero sus caderas no le respondían y callo cuando quiso pararse.

 

El rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa y sus ojos apagados-ahora te marcare y todos sabrán que eres mío-en eso el rubio dirige el fierro a la cara de Akaneki y este asustado pone sus manos el fierro quemo su carne-¡AHHHHHHHH!

 

Ese era el grito que se escuchó en esa habitación, y el olor a la carne quemada una vez hecho eso Hide tiro el fierro, tomo una botella con agua; tomando las manos del niño sin ninguna delicadeza le tiro agua las seco y se sintió feliz al ver la marca en sus manos, tomando un frasco con aloe vera empezó a curarlo.

 

Akaneki lloraba en silencio una vez que vio como el rubio le vendaba las manos. Este lo abrazo e intento alejarse

 

-Shuu…Akaneki está bien esto pasara-dándole mimos-lo hice para que todos te reconozcan como mi pareja-aparentándolo mas cerca de su cuerpo-y tú no quieres que alguien sepa que no eres mío verdad

 

Akaneki se congelo y negó con su cabeza

 

-ves ahora eres mío y yo soy tuyo-mostrándole un collar que se puso en cuello-esto representa que yo soy tuyo

 

Akaneki lo miro llorando y asintió con su cabeza y se dejó abrasar

 

-Hide….no importa que me violaste si eres feliz conmigo

 

-je, lo siento por eso no sé qué me poseyó-tomándole la cara –nunca más lo hare perdóname

 

-está bien-abrasándolo-soy tuyo y tú eres mío-le dijo con una mirada vacía

 

Hide sonrió al escuchar eso sin darse cuenta que había destruido a alguien, y que nunca sería el mismo

 

Fin flashback

 

-soy tuyo y tú eres mío- soltó con ironía- mentiroso, no dejare que a ese omega le hagas lo mismo-mientras se ajustaba sus guantes

 

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación y con una camisa mía?

 

-llegaste

 

Hide miro la foto que estaba en su cama y le sonrió con burla

 

-recordando viejos momentos-le sonrió viendo como el otro le gruñía se rio

 

-tienes el ego muy alto no crees?

 

-supongo-levantando los hombros- es hora de comer

 

-no desistirás de ese omega verdad?

 

-je, sabes perfectamente que siempre consigo lo que quiero-poniendo una sonrisa Cheshire- además –acercándose a Akaneki y haciéndole una acaricia a su cuello haciendo estremecer al alfa-me gusta la competencia-susurrándole al oído-más si es contigo

 

Con eso se fue dejando al alfa con los puños apretados prometiéndose que no dejaría a ese omega, tan dulce que le arrebataran la pureza, no nagashika hideyoshi quería un rival y el se lo daría.

\----

 

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había sido traído aquí, todavía podía tocar su marca, el vínculo que lo unía con su alfa destruido, renegado, por lo tanto a los ojos de la sociedad ahora era una puta que negó su vínculo y que no merecía piedad alguna, un consolador ambulante... En este lugar todos estaban en la misma condición, y todo el abuso sufrido a los omegas lo hacía cada día repudiar más su condición, antes de esto simplemente consideraba que era mala suerte que el ser omega fuera un género tan humillado y despreciado por todos, cuando jamás vieron la diferencia entre las crías.

 

Pero ahora ya no quería mas ser uno, nunca paraba de temblar de miedo cuando lo enviaban como todas las tardes a servir la cena a los vigilantes que los vendían en las calles como putas para ganar dinero .convertían a los alfas en bestias sin colas para su diversión Como siempre entro al lugar donde miraban con gran interés como dos alfas mantenían una pelea a muerte para la diversión de los espectadores.  
Tsuna se acercó a retirar la vajilla del pelinegro que lo miro penetrante, tsuna salió rápidamente de allí y entro a la cocina de ese lugar a lavar toda la mierda mal oliente que dejaban esos monstruos violadores...

 

-en unos diez minutos partimos Kyouya-san- hibari lo miro inexpresivo, tomando una de sus tonfas - que tengamos una buena respuesta por parte del benefactor principal, allí vamos a ver quiénes de estas putas van a prostituirse y quienes vamos a vender, ni hablar de los alfas "las bestias sin dientes" jajá!

 

Hibari salió aburrido de tanta habladuría de betas de allí y se dirigió por los pasillos lúgubres a la cocina, con la poca luz que había pudo notar en la cocina carente de nitidez al castaño ojimiel puliendo con una escobilla la grasa de las ollas sin éxito, sin pedir permiso llego y con un agarre fuerte lo puso sobre la vajilla sin lavar y rápidamente lo penetro, escuchando un chillido de dolor

 

\- ven aquí esclavo- sin empatía alguna tomo lo que quedaba fuera de su miembro erecto de su cuerpo y lo metió con fuerza y decisión, comenzando a embestirlo...-quédate quieto el agua estancada mojo las mangas ya gastadas y opacas de suciedad mientras se intentaba mantener en equilibrio, pero no era fácil cuando una mano dura y fuerte marcaba sus caderas y la otra aplastaba su cabeza contra el lavaplatos ahogándolo, sabía muy bien que al sentir ese miembro hincharse ya vendría el fin, vendría si lograba sobrevivir a esas embestidas que lo hacían sangrar más y más cayendo en cuenta que caían las gotas de sangre mezclada con semen como gotas de sus propias lágrimas,.

 

El alfa al correrse dejo salir todo su semen esperando que el pobre omega se tragara todo. Tsuna cayó al suelo exhausto cuando Hibari lo soltó

 

-quiero la loza limpia cuando vuelva, y por cierto herbívoro, eres mío ahora- tsuna miro su marca y sus ojos ardieron de odio puro -tu barbaridad es interesante, solo no me hagas enojar herbívoro- el azabache salió de allí mirando de reojo al antiguo compañero del herbívoro limpiando el piso y sonrió levemente.

 


	4. Lobo con piel de oveja

Odiaba ese lugar, más al ver a esos viejos libidinosos hacer sus perversiones con unos pobres gatitos que no pueden defenderse, pff!, la risa irónica quería salir de sus delicados labios.

-señorito se encuentra bien?

-vaya que me conoces Nishiki, pero en algo te equivocas me emociona más ver a esas bestias ser destruidas por un débil omega je!, es divertido verlos suplicar clemencia mientras los aplasto

-buenas noches, Ichiru veo que vino solo esta vez

Le beso la mano un beta de 40 años, contuvo las ganas de vomitar y saco su mano con delicadeza, disimuladamente la limpio en su quimono

-me alegro verlo nuevamente señor Masato, pero me apena tener que corregirlo-viendo al hombre mirarlo con recelo-pero creo que mi sirviente no le gusta que lo ignoren no es así Nishiki

Masato miro al alfa sintiendo el frio recorrer su cuerpo, opto por ofrecer su brazo que fue rechazado por el omega, que continuo su andar dentro de las instalaciones del recinto.

Ichiru acomodaba algunos mechones plateados detrás de su oreja; mientras le indicaban sus asientos no pudo evitar de nuevo la repulsión al ver a los omegas siendo violados, junto con algunos alfas.

Los alfas poco le interesaban pero sentía ganas de asesinar a todos quienes osan tocar de forma indebida a los omegas, lobos vestidos de ovejas como diría su madre.

Tsuna caminaba por los pasillos con una escoba, un alfa esclavo le indica que tiene que servir al nuevo invitado.

Él se prepara nuevamente llevando en una bandeja el vino, no sabe que tiene de especial esta nueva persona, pero se dio cuenta del ajetreo de todos en el lugar al atenderlo bien.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a un omega rodeado de betas y alfas esmerándose por atenderlo, mientras este se burlaba de una manera delicada y fría de los sujetos, quedo más impactado al ver la belleza del omega, unos cabellos plateados sujetados en una fina coleta, unos ojos amatistas que lo miraban analizándolo, con un gesto de su mano lo llamo.

Inmediatamente los demás le dieron espacio, en un rincón vio al maldito de hibari que le decía que le iría mal si incomodaba a este omega

-vaya que lindo eres-tsuna se retiró un poco al ver como este lo tomaba delicadamente del mentón -¿Cómo te llamas encanto?

-t-tsuna

-solo tsuna jijiji... que lindo Nishiki que este omega se quede a mi lado

-si señor

Tsuna miraba sorprendido como el alfa de cabello castaño corría por hacerle un espacio al lado de este omega

-mi nombre es Ichiru –riéndose al ver el nerviosismo del omega-no tengas miedo, deduzco que recién te violaron no es así –dándole una mirada a los moretones-y si no me equivoco fue Hibari

Tsuna al escuchar ese nombre titiritó del miedo y asco que sentía al escuchar de los labios delicados ese nombre, pero más le llamo la atención de que él se diera cuenta quien había sido su abusador.

-oh no me equivoque-le divertía la expresión de desconcierto del castaño-Hibari porque eres ruin con esta preciosura

Hibari se acercó al omega -lamento si le molesto mi querido Ichiru

-oh, no me malentiendas solo no pensé que fueras tan brusco con un omega, has perdido algo de mi respeto por ti

Hibari apretó sus puños mientras miraba al castaño con rabia, le molestaba de sobremanera que Ichiru lo despreciara al saciar sus necesidades con este omega, no perdió contacto a los movimientos de Ichiru, como su mano tomaba con delicadeza la del otro omega, como con sus ojos perspicaces se iluminan era como si hubiera encontrado un nuevo juguete para divertirse.

-¿¡vaya y lo mordiste!? Hibari, que te paso jijiji quieres tener a una pareja estable no me lo esperaba

-no lo marque....tu sabes perfectamente porque no marcaria a ningún otro omega

-oh....me siento alagado, aunque me pregunto porque te descargas con mi nuevo juguete

-¡¿Qué?!-tsuna estaba nervioso como que nuevo juguete- si mi nuevo juguete y como tal debes saber que odio aburrirme o compartir lo mío

-......pero-miro a Hibari directamente dedicándole una sonrisa seductora que hizo al alfa estremecerse

-y-yo no puedo ser su juguete-bajando la cabeza se recordó a si mismo que no tenía más que decir

-¡omega!-rugió hibari molesto-si Ichiru te quiere de juguete de por vida lo serás

-hay Hibari no seas tan enojón, te vez más lindo cuando sometes a tus victimas-lamiéndose los labios sensualmente, sin despegar la sonrisa de su rostro tomo el rostro del omega y le dio un beso a sus labios sorprendiendo a todos los hombres del lugar

-es cierto, pequeño tsuna como ahora serás mi juguete nadie te puede tocar claro está que hibari es la excepción, así que pequeño me acompañaras a ver la función de las bestias

-p-porque yo

-porque eres lindo, aprende algo mi lindo tsuna lo que yo quiero se hace es el poder que tiene un omega, además eres lindo-pasando su lengua por la mejilla de este-será interesante sentir a un omega como tú-mordiendo su oreja estremeciéndolo-de seguro hibari no supo prepararte, llego abrió tus delicadas piernas, y te penetró sin importarle tu dolor-tomándole el rostro –por eso me gustas pequeño omega, si aguantaste a hibari me aguantaras a mí –con eso le dio un delicado beso a tsuna, quien estaba petrificado lo que este omega le estaba diciendo es tabú; ellos no podían estar con alguien de su misma condición, sintió mucho miedo, la poca dignidad que le quedaba....se iba esfumando más al ver las miradas burlonas de los sujetos de esa habitación pero solo una frase paso por su cabeza

"el poder de un omega"

-eres divertido-tsuna salto al escuchar hablar a Ichiru-tus expresiones son divertidas, lo más seguro que ese remedo de alfa era tu compañero

-c-como lo sabes-mirando a su excompañero siendo penetrado por un alfa

-¡oh! Cuestionas mi inteligencia pequeño!-se estaba divirtiendo, le gustaba este omega porque a diferencia de los otros aun tenia vida en esos ojos-veo mejor las cosas que estas bestias lujuriosas-acercándose a él y pasando su lengua por su mejilla-sabes dulce, ahora quiero que te diviertas cuando veas a mis juguetes destrozar a los otros te llevaras una sorpresa

-Ichiru

-oh Matsuri–san que placer me da verlo- miro al castaño sonriente y entusiasmado-te gustara ver a estas bestias sin sus cabezas pequeño tsuna

No podía entender, porque después de esas palabras su cuerpo tembló del miedo, la mirada amatista había pasado de una juguetona a una glacial, la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios era la de un maniaco tenía miedo

Tsuna miro como Ichiru evaluaba con una mirada crítica a los otros, esclavos de los betas e alfas que estaban ahí, dando una sonrisa sínica miro a las 3 alfas en su poder

-pierden...... mueren...si ganan hay premio

Aquellos alfas bajaron la cabeza jurando no hacer perder su dinero

Un alfa rubio que tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, miro a su oponente notaba que era su primera pelea, lastima por el que sería la última mirando a su señor, que con un movimiento delicado de su muñeca dio la indicación de pelear.

Gruño y se lanzó a su víctima que no debe de tener los 18 años, quien al grito de un alfa perdió su miedo, gruñendo se lanzó a pelear.

Las mordidas que sacaban pedazos, los puños la sangre cayendo por esos colmillos, era todo lo que veía tsuna, hasta que uno de ellos se tiró encima de uno haciéndole una llave en su cuello, cortando la respiración de su oponente este intentaba defenderse, se escuchó el sonido de dientes desgarrando la piel de un brazo. Ambos alfas se miraban analizándose después de eso les tiraron al medio unas espadas; que con agilidad la recogieron el alfa de cabello negro se lanzó dando estocadas al otro, que por las cicatrices se notaba la experiencia en batalla; detuvo sus ataques.

La risas de los espectadores, inundo el lugar tsuna vio con rabia como al omega le servían vino, este gozaba de las atenciones riendo como la sangre salpicaba algunas paredes. Las risas cesaron cuando en un movimiento el alfa rubio salto cortando con su espada la cabeza de uno, la sangre saltaba por el lugar; el alfa levanto sin escrúpulo la cabeza del alfa y la tiro a los pies de tsuna quien no pudo evitar vomitar del asco, Ichiru se reía a carcajadas al ver el espectáculo sin importarle la sangre que había salpicado en su rostro.

Tsuna se apretaba el estómago intentando evitar que la bilis saliera por su garganta

-ten a Ichiru no le gusta que sus juguetes tengan manchas de vómitos- miro al alfa de lentes pasarle un pañuelo tiritando lo acepto mientras este sin ningún, asco agarraba la cabeza del alfa y lo tiraba como si fuera basura.

Otra pela comenzaba el tiritaba, mientras se limpiaba el vómito la voz fría del castaño lo asusto

-estos perdedores deben morir

-p-por qué dices eso ¡son personas!-mirando la mirada fría del castaño

-las bestias que se dejan dominar por sus instintos, son peores que animales merecen morir-sacando una pistola y apuntando a la cabeza de un alfa que había perdido un combate que lo miraba agotado-más si hacen perder dinero al señorito Ichiru

Tsuna grito horrorizado viendo como el alfa que había jurado lealtad, caía muerto; estos no eran alfas eran animales sin colmillos, algo se rompió dentro del que empezó a reír al ver como el alfa le pasaba una pistola-ahórrale su sufrimiento dale una muerte digna por fallar a su amo-temblando miro a un alfa que le faltaba un ojo y caía derrotado a sus ojos, con miedo a imaginarse a el mismo apretó el gatillo llorando mientas unos brazos lo abrasaban y lamian sus lagrimas

-eso gatito....aprende a ser como mis juguetes, obediente

\----

Sasaki estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo había pasado pero toda su ropa interior había desaparecido, lo único que le habían dejado es aquella que llevaba puesta

\- Así que cambias de lencería Sassan- Shiro miro al omega con una sonrisa de lado

\- EH, solo compre nueva....lencería

\- dicen que cuando lo hacen los omegas es por deseo sexual- Sasaki lo miro intimidado

\- solo perdí mis calzones! Alguien lo hizo!- Shiro se hizo el desentendido, rápidamente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Kuro con unas bolsas enormes de mercancías

\- Kuro! Dame eso- le quito las bolsas a lo que el pelinegro suspiro agotado

\- ten más cuidado contigo mismo Kuro - Sassan se acercó mirando sus manos

\- no te preocupes, soy un omega fuerte! - le mostró su brazo escuálido a lo que el bicolor comenzó a reírse

\- para la otra estoy yo Kuro- Shiro se acercó revolviendo sus cabellos - por cierto cómo va el desayuno Sassan?

\- bien, se acercó a la cocina - Kuro miro a Shiro, como sus ojos seguían la silueta del bicolor

\- deja de mirarlo!- Shiro lo miro incrédulo

\- oh vamos Kuro! Si hasta cambio su lencería, me está provocando - Kuro lo miro cruzado de brazos - es verdad

\- oh, esto es por tu bien- fue a buscar un dosificador y lo rocío con el- malo Shiro! Malo Shiro!

-¡AH KURO DEJA DE LANSARME ESO!

-¡NO HASTA QUE DEJES DE SER UN PERVERTIDO!

Ellos se enfrascaron en su discusión, Shiro intentaba quitarle el dosificador y Kuro arriba del sofá empezaba a tirarle más en la cara, así los encontró Haise que no pudo dejar de mirarlos con ternura, a él le encantaría encontrar a alguien que fuera así con el tierno e infantil que se notara el cariño por él.

-¡chicos! La comida esta lista-eso saco de discusión a los hermanos que corriendo se dirigieron a la mesa a comer, empezaron a hablar de su día, Haise pretendía escucharlos más su mente estaba pensando en alguien más, estaba preocupado dos días que Hide no llegaba al departamento, no dijo nada llego y se fue sin antes darle un beso en sus labios; eso lo hizo sonrojarse es que no se esperó esa despedida menos la risa que siguió de eso sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse, sin notar a los espectadores que habían estado en silencio

-¡hey Sassan!- sacando al bicolor de sus pensamientos-estas bien, n-no tendrás fiebre cierto-Kuro se levantó preocupado tocando la frente, haciendo que Haise se ruborizada por el acercamiento

-¿Qué tiene Kuro?

-¡eh!....nada de seguro debe ser el calor estas bien Haise

Haise sintiéndose abochornado quito delicadamente la mano de Kuro sonriéndole, para tranquilizarlo, se demoró en demostrarle a Kuro que no estaba enfermo pero el pequeño omega era terco, así que para asegurarse se fue a una farmacia a comprar medicamentos para prevenir una posible enfermedad.

Haise suspiro cansado discutir con el otro omega era todo un reto, levanto las cosas diciéndole a Shiro que el lavaría que no se preocupara, Shiro lo miro y salió de la habitación, él no podía evitar suspirar de alivio no es que le molestara el otro alfa es que.....lo ponía nervioso cada vez que lo miraba, soltando el último suspiro del día se fue a su recamara a llevar su lencería nueva; pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Shiro acostado en su cama mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-vaya Sassan te demoraste

-d-de que hablas Shiro

-bueno Sassan ibas aguardar tu ropa

-y-yo

Haise no pudo seguir hablando al sentir un dedo en sus labios-shhh...tranquilo Haise me encantaría ver tu lencería - quitándole la ropa de las manos tirándolo a la cama -¿Qué te parece si me la modelas

-¡¿Qué?! Porque debería mostrártelo –se estaba poniendo nervioso al observar la mirada de Shiro, más al ver la sonrisa ladina que le dedicaba-Haise.....Haise soy un alfa y tu un omega tienes que obedecerme conejito-tomando unos de sus cabellos-no querrás que te obligue verdad?

-d-detente Shiro no es gracioso

Shiro se estaba divirtiendo esto era mejor de lo que pensaba, este omega hace mucho tiempo lo estaba provocando consiento o no?, él quería probarlo, tomo su brazo y sin miramiento lo tiro a la cama sin importarle el susto en la cara del omega, esa expresión.... Esa maldita expresión de temor lo estaba encendiendo, incluso más de lo que Kuro le daba, sonrió al pensar en los omegas que tendría para el solo. Se posesiono encima de Haise que pataleaba esto lo divertía más pasándole la lengua por la mejilla

-sabes rico Haise

-d-dente Shiro basta, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir

-jajaja...créeme Haise –mientras recorría su mano por la pierna del omega-de esto nunca me arrepentiré

Haise estaba temblando levanto sus brazos para empujarlo pero Shiro a sujeto sus manos arriba de sus cabeza, mientras la otra mano se metía dentro de la camiseta del bicolor tocando sus tetillas

-s-Shiro p-por f-favor s-su-eltame p-por favor

-shh lo disfrutaras Haise total los omegas están para satisfacer

Esa declaración le llego directo al corazón a Haise mientras lloraba, sentía la mano de Shiro recorrer su pecho mientras besaba su cuello.

-s-Shiro mhh

No pudo seguir hablando el alvino había metido su lengua en su boca, apretaba sus muñecas sentía que se ahogaba Shiro saco su boca y volvió a besarlo, estaba asustado pero que podía ser él era un omega no podía oponerse a un alfa, no quería esto él no quería que lo ocuparan para satisfacer el deseo sexual de un alfa, él quería entregarse por amor, estaba llorando quería que lo salvaran Shiro estaba desabrochando sus pantalones, tenía miedo.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Shiro detiene sus movimientos y ve a cierto rubio aplaudiendo en la entrada de la habitación junto con dos pelinegros uno lo miraba con rabia otro con tristeza, la mirada del último le dolió.

-oh por favor continua estamos fascinados con el espectáculo

-s-Shiro porque

El alvino estaba acongojado gracias a su lazo podía sentir el dolor en su pareja, este estaba sufriendo, se salió de encima del omega e intento acercarse a Kuro pero un pelinegro que lo miraba de una manera aterradora lo empujo

-¡¿Qué demonios le hacías a Sassan?!

Akaneki agarro del cuello al alvino que miraba al pelinegro que tenía la mirada seria, intentando sacarse las garras del alfa de encima, pero este no lo soltaba, molesto sacando fuerza se soltó, lo empujo para desafiarlo con la mirada

-vaya Akaneki has perdido tu toque Jajajaja

-¡cállate! Esto es tu maldita culpa Hide

-mía porque-el rubio se hizo el desentendido, mirando al omega en la cama que se abrazaba mientras lloraba, patético paso por su mente como de débil era ese omega, sería divertido entrenarlo. Se lamio los labios

-tu maldito remedo de alfa que querías hacer violarlo-Akaneki estaba furioso mirando al alvino que lo miraba altivo-que pretendías bastardo

-nada que te interese-mirando a Kuro que agacho su cabeza-Kuro yo

-no digas más....has lo que quieras Shiro-mirando al bicolor desconsolado-lo siento Sassan

Kuro se fue corriendo a su habitación, todos escucharon el portazo, ambos pelinegro y rubio se quedaron mirando al alfa que apretaba sus puños

-por eso digo que los alfas son bestias inhumanas, malditas bestias que solo les interesa desestresarse ajajaj

-no digas tus estúpidas bromas esto es serio Hide

-me lo tomo en serio Akaneki.....muy en serio

Haise que miraba a los tres hombres en esa habitación en silencio, se sorprendió al ver al rubio golpear a Shiro con una fuerza que lo tiro al suelo, él no sabía que Hide fuera así de fuerte su corazón no podía dejar de latir, ver esa muestra de masculinidad lo hacía olvidarlo todo

-haber que pretendías Shiro

Hide se agacho a la altura del alvino que se tocaba la mejilla, aunque intentara aparentar una postura relajada estaba furioso, primero sus días fueron una mierda, segundo ver que un imbécil alfa quiera tocar su propiedad, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo si tenía que matar a este imbécil lo haría, nadie toca lo de NAGASHIKA HIDEYOSHI Y SALE VIVO NADIE

-y bien estoy esperando bastardo

-no te interesa miserable beta

-oh....te equivocaste de palabras mi querido alfa-le dio con su puño en la otra mejilla, haciéndolo sangrar, Haise se estaba preocupado por la pelea al ver a Shiro lanzarse encima de Hide, Akaneki intentaba que no se metiera, pero sus ojos se sorprendían al ver al rubio tan desafiante que no se intimidaba por un alfa, Shiro gruño y golpeo al rubio que no esquivo el golpe

-vaya pegas fuerte pero adivina que-mirando alvino de pie-yo pego más

Se lanzó encima de Shiro mientras este lo esquivaba. Kuro dentro de su cuarto sintió los gruñidos se secó sus lágrimas, al salir de la habitación vio cómo su hermano y el rubio se estaban matando a golpes apurado empezó a gritar que se detuvieran en la cama observo como Haise gritaba llorando; desesperado viendo a Shiro en el suelo con el rubio apunto de golpearle el rostro, agarro el dosificador que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo lanzo a la cabeza del rubio; notando la mirada de odio que le dedicaba. Shiro iba a pegarlo recogió un libro tirado y se lo lanzo aturdiendo a su pareja

-¡BASTA! ¡¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?!-sus lágrimas caían sin detenerse estaba molesto y herido pero no podía culpar a Haise por esto, todo era culpa de su pareja- p-por favor p-aren snif

-k-Kuro –Shiro bajo la cabeza al ver a su pareja llorar-l-lo siento

Sin darle importancia a la disculpa-s-solo deténganse, están asustando mucho más a Sassan

Ambos miraron al omega que lloraba, Hide frustrado se levantó dándole una mano a Shiro que la acepto, apretando los dientes de la rabia no podía creer la fuerza de este beta, lo quedo mirando directo a los ojos notando un raro olor saliendo del. Hide dándose cuenta de la mirada lo miro lujuriosamente lamiéndose los labios cosa que sorprendió al alfa que desvió su mirada a su pareja

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Akaneki que apretó sus puños

-yo lo siento Kuro...Haise también lo lamento no sé qué me paso-dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla, Kuro vio que mentía apretó su pecho en el dolor de la acción

-e-está bien Shiro te disculpo...debió ser culpa mía que actuaras así...p-puede que me quedara resto de mi calor-lo dijo tan avergonzado que sus mejillas sentía que se quemaban

Los demás vieron eso sin poder evitar notar lo tierno e inocente que era el omega, al echarse la culpa, Hide le molestaba esa actitud, porque perdonaba algo así sabiendo que ese alfa lo iba a violar, absurdo le parecía todo esto

-Kuro yo mhh-no alcanzo a decir nada ya que los labios de su pareja habían callado lo que fuera a decir-tranquilo ya paso Shiro- ronroneando se acercó a su oído-después hablo contigo, por cierto Sassan yo lamento esto

-no tranquilo Kuro- acercándose inconscientemente al cuerpo del alfa, Akaneki sonreía mientras miraba a un rubio molesto-todo fue un malentendido ¿cierto Shiro?

-a-ah claro lo –lamento ajajaj no sé qué paso y-yo no quiero perder tu confianza Haise-le dijo mirándolo Haise asintió con la cabeza, mientras Shiro reía internamente al ver al omega tan confiado, tomando la mano de Kuro se lo llevo de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Haise

Haise miraba por donde habían salido sus amigos, mientras intentaba no tiritar, pero acurrucándose más en los brazos cálidos de Akaneki que con cariño lo consolaba, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de cierto rubio que lo miraba todo molesto, esto era un golpe a su orgullo.

-Akaneki....Me pasas tu celular

-¿Qué quieres con él?-lo miro receloso, más al ver la sonrisa ladina que le dedicaba-oh.....no seas malo Akaneki, yo solo quiero llamar a alguien no te molesta ¿verdad?

Él lo miro serio algo tramaba, pero al ver al omega acurrucado a su lado, se lo paso si le daba unos minutos de privacidad con el omega quien era el para negarlo. Dándole su celular inseguro el rubio salió de la habitación con una sonrisa si él se hubiera fijado mejor en la mirada fría con que los miro no se lo hubiera pasado

-eh.....Akaneki ya puedes soltarme

Haise estaba con nervios por la cercanía del alfa, estaba tan nervioso, no es que le molestara el alfa él lo consideraba un amigo pero con lo que paso con Shiro estaba con miedo

Viendo la incomodidad del pobre omega lo soltó muy a su pesar, no sabía que hablarle es la primera vez que podían estar solos.

-estabas con Hide

-eh?- Esa pregunta lo desconcertó y molesto al mismo tiempo porque siempre preguntaba por el rubio, lo maldijo en su mente- si estaba con el

-son amigos cercanos- pregunto con algo de miedo el omega-leyendo en su mirada lo que realmente quería preguntarle, suspiro – no es cómo crees Haise....Hide es alguien que conozco hace mucho tiempo

Su mirada se volvió melancólica, el omega no noto eso mientras se ponía de pie, se sentía aliviado por dentro el ya creía que ambos tenían una relación

-hace cuánto tiempo se conocen

-más de lo que desearía –bajo su mirada recordando el pasado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rubio que les sonrió, devolviendo el celular Akaneki miro el dispositivo leyendo el nombre en la pantalla-¿Qué hiciste?

-nada...tu sabes hay cosas que al parecer no puedo arreglar solo-le soltó molesto escondiéndolo en una sonrisa-contesta

Akaneki se levantó, salió de la habitación mientras Hide y Haise lo observaban. Haise se preguntaba porque entre ellos había ese ambiente tenso él creía ingenuamente que eran esa clase de amigos que les gusta pelearse cuando iba hablar el rubio le da una mirada cariñosa avisando que va a buscar al pelinegro, el solo lo miro alejarse sin decir nada

-creí que el problema estaba solucionado, señor Matsuri

-si lo estuviera no me llamaría mi hijo para decírmelo no crees?

-¡¿Qué no puede ser él dijo?!-estaba exaltado no podía creer que lo haya engañado

-Akaneki cumple tu trabajo después pasas a buscar la nueva mercancía, me sorprende que hideyoshi no pudiera solucionarlo el mismo, como siempre espero la perfección de tu parte Akaneki, sabes perfectamente que quien ose burlarse de nuestra familia tiene que pagar

-sí señor, se hará todo tal cual dice-colgó con rabia

-no es bueno que te desquites con tu celular

El pelinegro se dio vuelto a sujetando al rubio del cuello furioso-¿así que este era tu plan? Dejaste es capar a esa basura a propósito ¡Maldición! Todo por el omega Respóndeme... ¡Hide!

-shh...baja la voz no querrás que tu pobre omega te escuche o si-sonrió al ver que el alfa lo soltaba furioso y se despedía del omega; ignorándolo dirigiéndose a la salida cosa que lo molesto

-espera Akaneki...cuídate si

-eres un desgraciado nagashika, pero óyeme bien ni aunque planees alejarme de él, no lo hare, porque no dejare que dañes algo puro de nuevo

-ahhh...directo al corazón cuando me llamas así Jajajajajaja-Akaneki lo agarro nuevamente empujándolo al muro

-no soy tu maldito juguete...ya no soy el imbécil débil de antes, te demostrare porque soy un alfa te hare saber tu posición quieras o no

-oh...vamos cálmate-soltándose del agarre-solo dije cuídate, el bastardo debe dar gracias de tenerte....además deberías ser más humilde no crees? , estas misiones te hacen subir de tu categoría ajajaj...además es bueno que me deje en paz y sea otro que lo resuelva, ese imbécil solo hace errores, me cansa tener que solucionarlos

-lo que haga tu padre contigo es tu puto problema...no soy el maldito ingenuo que hacia todo por ti...no me metas en tus dramas de niño consentido de papá

Hide lo miro furioso, pero se tranquilizó le dio su mejor sonrisa. Sin importarle la mirada de odio del alfa; lo agarro de la nuca empujo su cabeza con fuerza, capturando sus labios en un beso demandante y furioso. Akaneki intento alejarse pero el pasado le hizo querer responder, pero cuando lo iba hacer el rubio se separó y sensualmente le susurro

-aunque corras, te escondas, siempre serás mi juguete favorito

Esas palabras lo paralizaron con rabia consigo mismo por ceder, abrió la puerta y cerro con rabia al escuchar las risas de ese departamento.

Paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos negros desordenándolos con furia, una lágrima cayo por su mejilla, la limpio con rabia cuando su celular volvió a sonar tragándose el llanto contesto con su mejor voz

-no se preocupe....se hará tal cual como usted lo indica

Con eso colgó mirando al cielo por última vez, se caminó a su destino.

Haise asustado por el golpe se asomó a fuera de la habitación notando la mirada perdida del rubio, que había pasado para que se pusiera así. Sin aguantar verlo en ese estado lo abrazo por la espalda sorprendiendo al rubio

-Hide estas bien

El quito sus manos con dulzura, dándose la vuelta lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en ese cuello blanco que le atraía, aspiro su aroma dulce.

-Haise...que te parece dormir en mi habitación temo por tu seguridad-con una mirada tímida lo miro-c-claro si no te parece....olvídalo

Haise no sabía que hacer estaba nervioso, después de todo dormir en la pieza de quien te gusta es algo de qué preocuparse y si hacia algo mal, él no quería enojar al rubio, los nervios lo estaban matando

-h-Haise está bien es solo que no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar

Haise se conmovió por sus palabras lo abrazo asintiendo, Hide no podía creer lo confiado que era el omega está bien que no era un alfa, pero era un hombre al final de cuentas, con ese pensamiento sonrió dándole la mejor sonrisa tímida de su repertorio lo llevo y se fue a bañar mientras Haise se cambiaba.

Cuando el rubio se fue a bañar Haise admiraba todo el cuarto se acostó en la cama del rubio aspirando el olor de este se sonrojo, al verse haciendo algo tan pervertido pero no podía evitarlo- sekaiichi hatsukoi moment XD- estaba feliz, no noto como el rubio entraba a su habitación y lo veía divertido. Cuando escucho la risa del rubio se paralizo, levantando sus ojos noto como Hide venía con el pecho descubierto con una toalla al cuello, su cabello mojado dejando unas gotas caer por ese pecho, inconscientemente se lamio los labios, sonrojándose al ver a sus delirios así

Hide notando esto sonrió zorrunamente, se acercó a su presa que no quitaba la vista del-hey. ...Haise

Haise al levantar la vista se vio envuelto en esos ojos marrones que lo miraban con ternura, sin pensarlo lo beso, sonrojándose por su atrevimiento intento separarse, pero el rubio al ser más rápido le devolvió el beso poniendo su lengua dentro de esa cavidad, saboreando deleitándose por su sabor, emocionándose por los suspiros que salían de esa boca.

Sin separarse lo empujo lentamente a la cama, Haise que estaba perdido en el mar de sensaciones se dejó hacer, Hide poniendo su peso en sus codos dirigió sus labios a ese blanco cuello que lo llamaba, dejando a Haise soltar unos suspiros placenteros, riéndose al escucharlos decidió hacer su jugada

-l-lo siento Haise no sé qué me paso-mirando como el bicolor lo miraba estupefacto-yo...tú me gustas Haise desde hace tiempo pero no quiero ser como esos alfas snif

El solo miraba como el rubio se sentaba y bajaba la cabeza, no sabía que hacer todo había pasado muy rápido pero, él quería seguir le gustaba el rubio apretando las sabanas se decidió a ser valiente por una vez en su vida, se acercó a la espalda del rubio abrasándolo

-estas seguro, después de esto no hay vuelta atrás

-Hide lo estoy...yo... tú también me gustas mucho...y yo quiero estar contigo

El solo pudo mirarlo con ternura lo beso mientras volvía llevarlo a la cama besando esos carnosos labios mordiéndolos desgastándolos, Haise no sabía qué hacer con sus manos así que por instinto lo abrazo recorriendo esa espalda, Hide devora ese cuello estaba entretenido pero esa estúpida polera tenía que irse, rompiendo la prenda a la vista de un paralizado Haise a la acción le sonrió con lujuria, haciendo tragar saliva al omega debajo del

-yo te lo advertí ahora...atente a tus decisiones mi querido Sassan

Haise no cabía en las emociones que estaba experimentando, se sentía como si él estuviera transmitiendo sus sentimientos en él, su cariño se lo trasmitía con cada caricia que recibía su cuerpo, sus manos lo acariciaban con una delicadeza, sus labios acallaban sus gemidos que producían esas manos. Viendo como el quitaba su pantalón junto con sus calzoncillos se sintió expuesto, vulnerable a la vista hambrienta y amorosa que le dedicaba, no pudo aguantar el gemido de sus labios al ver como su miembro era tragado por esa boca lo lamia, succionaba el agarraba sus manos en las sabanas sus nudillos ya estaban blancos, cuando supo que iba acabar el se separó mirándolo divertido

-oh no Sassan es muy pronto jijiji,-toco esa delicada entrada de por si lubricada pero algo no era como esperaba-parece que estás listo-lo miro directamente a los ojos-estas seguro

Él no sabía lo que le había dicho intentaba respirar, pero al ver esa mirada castaña preocupada no pudo evitar sonreír levantado su mano para acariciar esa mejilla atrayéndolo a sus labios besandolo, que lo hacían sentir amado entregándose a este sentimiento que recién experimentaba, su padre siempre lo trato como una muñeca, sin querer miro el techo

Flash back

Sassan se encontraba cocinando la cena mientras llegaba su padre del trabajo, y a su llegada el alfa lo tomo brucamente de un brazo gruñendo como bestia en celo y abrio la puerta de su domitorio a donde habia arrastrado al bicolor que lloraba aterrado

-no de nuevo, otra vez mas no por favor!

_ callate!- con furia lo lanzo a la cama y sin mas ceremonia dejo su miembro erecto al aire para comenzar a meterlo en la entrada de su victima que intentaba no llorar por miedo a ser golpeado- abre mas!

\- Noooo!- el bicolor se dejo hacer en el dolor cubriendo ru rostro con verguenza, en la sociedad la costumbre de satisfacer a un padre alfa viudo era comun, pero no comentado, ya que era una humillacion para el omega imbolucrado, a menos que fuera marcado, alli el alfa debia morir por incesto.

-¡por favor! Y-ya detente snif....p-por favor

Las estocadas seguían dando sin dejarlo respirar, cuando sintió que él se iba a correr, su padre con toda indiferencia salió del, tirando su semen en su espalda y con su mano agarrando su miembro donde se hinchaba, Haise lloraba en silencio porque su padre le hacía esto.

-deja de llorar, ni siquiera como omega sirves para calentar un lecho-se levantó, mirándolo con despreció-ni para esto sirves Haise

Se fue dejando solo al pobre omega que lloraba en silencio

Fin flashback

No sabía porque recordaba esto pero, dentro de su corazón presentía ciegamente que esta persona lo atesoraría, que le daría el amor que siempre busco, sintiéndose seguro miro a esos ojos que lo miraban con ternura

-estoy seguro mi Hide

Entusiasmado por sus palabras lo beso mientras lo penetraba de una estocada acallando el grito, se quedó quieto un momento mientras Haise ponía una mueca de dolor, sintiendo algo correr por sus muslos, cuando lo sintió más relajado empezó a embestir el delicado cuerpo del omega. Haise aguantaba el dolor para dar paso al placer Hide besaba sus labios con delicadeza sobre los suyos, su miembro entraba y salía con estocadas lentas y profundas. Haise disfrutaba el sentimiento de sentirse querido por alguien, en su vida se había necesitado merecer cariño, sabía que no se había equivocado su animal interior lo decía este beta era su pareja y nadie podía romper esto, porque cada caricia cada beso, todo lo que le daba nagashika hideyoshi era amor, y el había caído no sabe porque tan rápido pero lo hizo se daba cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de todo su ser, por el aceptaría todo lo que él le pidiera quería ser su pareja, antes los ojos de todos , porque el mismo se encargaría de ser el único que el rubio le diera sus besos e caricias, tenerlo a su lado y no dejarlo ir nunca. Porque cuando uno encontraba a su compañero, era imposible dejarlo ir

Hundió su mano en la perlada cabellera bicolor, Hide mordió su cuello con rabia al saber que no podría marcarlo como su instinto lo dictaba, su espalda se arqueo al sentir la gran oleada de placer recorrer su estómago y miembro, Sasaki sollozo de la pasión recién descubierta, más al sentir como el miembro en su interior se hinchaba hasta anudarlo no sabía que los betas podían hacerlo pero se sintió completo, unos labios besaron su mejilla con delicadeza e susurraron, con un cariño ficticio que el omega no vio-se mi pareja Sasaki

Haise sollozo de felicidad y abrazo al rubio aceptando ser su pareja, sin ver la mirada perdida que le daba Hide y como se mordía sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar por aguantar las ganas de marcar ese cuello

-n-no sabía que los betas anudaran- cansado lo miro intentando tranquilizar su respiración e corazón

-shhh...nuestro secreto de acuerdo Sassan-lo miro beso sus labios lentamente acariciando sus cabellos perlado en sudor, le hizo cariño esperando que el omega se durmiera, con un último beso Haise se durmió. Hide espero unos minutos cuando sintió su miembro desinflamarse salió del omega sonriendo con arrogancia al verlo aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Lo tapo, agarro su celular de la mesa se dirigió a la ventana saliendo al balcón encendió un cigarro satisfecho por su logro, pero la rabia lo inundaba sentía que había sido una victoria vacía, ese omega no era puro; su mirada se oscureció, se imaginaba con cuantos habrá abierto sus piernas para satisfacerlo, miro al omega con resentimiento creyendo que se había burlado del. Pero aun así lo terminaría moldeando a su antojo, porque a pesar que no fuera virgen, se notaba la inocencia de este, se lamio el labio con anticipación.

Botando el humo marco al único número que tenía como favorito; esperando que contestaran miraba la cama con el omega fríamente

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres estoy ocupado?!

-jijiji.... Gane Akaneki

Del otro lado del teléfono un pelinegro, se quedó estático sin creer lo que escuchaba, podía sentir las risas corto la llamada sin creer en nada. Su celular sonó y le llego un mensaje que decía "nadie me gana nunca" con eso una imagen del omega que le atraía como su compañero, tapado solo con una sábana que tapaba la desnudes de su cuerpo con rabia arrojo el teléfono.

Se acercó a la persona atada, que lo miraba asustado orinándose en sus pantalones al ver aquella mirada tan fría; él se ajustó sus guantes rojos levantando un cuchillo se lo enterro en la pierna de su victima

-ahora tu gritaras por mi sufrimiento

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, para escuchar la música de los gritos que el pobre hombre daba, para apaciguar la bestia que quería descontrolarse de la rabia.

Habiendo calmado a su bestia interior, termino de echarle bencina al cuerpo para prenderle fuego y borrar toda evidencia, recogió su teléfono con toda la calma que podía manejar, nuevamente veía esa imagen la rabia intentaba consumirlo junto con el odio pero intento relajarse, ya habría tiempo de pensar en darle vuelta a la victoria del rubio, si algo había aprendido en la vida que nunca se da una victoria asegurada hasta que no se ocupen todos los trucos de tu contrincante, sonrió cínicamente, porque eso se lo enseño el, y eso mismo lo iba a perjudicar, porque el ya no era el mismo.

Con paso lento se dirigió al lugar que menos le apetecía ir, odiaba ese sitio pero trabajo es trabajo. Se subió a un auto e indicándole al chofer la dirección que tenían que seguir, mirando por la ventana se preguntó en que punto de su mundo perfecto se fue a este retorcido; que paso para que las cosas terminaran así que cambio. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo una pequeña parte del todavía deseaba saber, porque el rubio había cambiado con él, ¿porque decidió irse Alemania?; sacudiendo la cabeza se dijo que era un idiota de primera, eso no importaba, lo único que tenía claro Sasaki era demasiado puro para ser manchado por ese rubio, y el haría todo en sus manos para que ese omega fuera su compañero.

Se bajó del auto molesto desde esa lejanía ya sentía el olor nauseabundo del lugar, avanzo encontrándose con un alfa pelinegro que lo miraba molesto, con su cigarro en los labios

-no sabía que vendrías

-trabajo

-je, tu jefe perdió más de lo esperado esta vez –escupió el cigarro se dio la vuelta haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera-pero gano las dos últimas se fue antes de ver

-no me interesa vengo por el dinero, y llevarme a los que quedan

-tan cortante

-si estás tan hablador...demonios está aquí-apretó sus dientes, de todos los malditos lugares el ser que odiaba con todas sus malditas fuerzas tenía que estar presente-si te refieres que si esta....lamento decirlo que si

-lo estas disfrutando

-como no estarlo, además no entiendo porque no lo aprecias, cualquier alfa querría tenerlo-al ver el mutismo del otro continuo-pero para mí no es un problema al contrario mientras menos se interesen mejor

-idiota....ese ser es asqueroso

-no hables de el de esa forma si no quieres morir

Ambos se miraron en desafío en un segundo el cuarto entero se llenó de una tensión oficiante, los omegas se estremecían intentando esconderse, todo eso mirado desde un sillón por un omega divertido, que abrasaba a otro. Akaneki relajo un poco su postura y siguió con su andar sin importarle que hibari lo mirara molesto, al no terminar su pelea e más al notar como miro a Shiro con odio pasando del

-es de mala educación no saludar a un socio de tu señor no crees?-haciendo parar al pelinegro

-recuerdo que el socio son tus padres-mirándolo con asco-no eres nada

Ichiru lo miro furioso, mientras Akaneki lo ignoraba e esperaba que hibari le trajera lo que necesitaba para largarse, odiaba a ese omega con todo su ser, ese malnacido egocéntrico, haciendo siempre de las suyas. Él sabía perfectamente que su odio era mutuo que venía de años, mirando al omega se asqueo al ver como besaba a un omega castaño que intentaba no tiritar.

-todavía no se te quita lo repulsivo

-eh?...Jajajajajaja Akaneki esperaba un mejor insulto de ti.

ambos se miraron fijamente, diciéndose cuanto se odiaban, porque aunque uno lo negaba y el otro lo aceptaba ambos se odiaban por la misma persona. porque ambos lo amaban

Odiaba ese lugar, más al ver a esos viejos libidinosos hacer sus perversiones con unos pobres gatitos que no pueden defenderse, pff!, la risa irónica quería salir de sus delicados labios.

-señorito se encuentra bien?

-vaya que me conoces Nishiki, pero en algo te equivocas me emociona más ver a esas bestias ser destruidas por un débil omega je!, es divertido verlos suplicar clemencia mientras los aplasto

-buenas noches, Ichiru veo que vino solo esta vez

Le beso la mano un beta de 40 años, contuvo las ganas de vomitar y saco su mano con delicadeza, disimuladamente la limpio en su quimono

-me alegro verlo nuevamente señor Masato, pero me apena tener que corregirlo-viendo al hombre mirarlo con recelo-pero creo que mi sirviente no le gusta que lo ignoren no es así Nishiki

Masato miro al alfa sintiendo el frio recorrer su cuerpo, opto por ofrecer su brazo que fue rechazado por el omega, que continuo su andar dentro de las instalaciones del recinto.

Ichiru acomodaba algunos mechones plateados detrás de su oreja; mientras le indicaban sus asientos no pudo evitar de nuevo la repulsión al ver a los omegas siendo violados, junto con algunos alfas.

Los alfas poco le interesaban pero sentía ganas de asesinar a todos quienes osan tocar de forma indebida a los omegas, lobos vestidos de ovejas como diría su madre.

Tsuna caminaba por los pasillos con una escoba, un alfa esclavo le indica que tiene que servir al nuevo invitado.

Él se prepara nuevamente llevando en una bandeja el vino, no sabe que tiene de especial esta nueva persona, pero se dio cuenta del ajetreo de todos en el lugar al atenderlo bien.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a un omega rodeado de betas y alfas esmerándose por atenderlo, mientras este se burlaba de una manera delicada y fría de los sujetos, quedo más impactado al ver la belleza del omega, unos cabellos plateados sujetados en una fina coleta, unos ojos amatistas que lo miraban analizándolo, con un gesto de su mano lo llamo.

Inmediatamente los demás le dieron espacio, en un rincón vio al maldito de hibari que le decía que le iría mal si incomodaba a este omega

-vaya que lindo eres-tsuna se retiró un poco al ver como este lo tomaba delicadamente del mentón -¿Cómo te llamas encanto?

-t-tsuna

-solo tsuna jijiji... que lindo Nishiki que este omega se quede a mi lado

-si señor

Tsuna miraba sorprendido como el alfa de cabello castaño corría por hacerle un espacio al lado de este omega

-mi nombre es Ichiru –riéndose al ver el nerviosismo del omega-no tengas miedo, deduzco que recién te violaron no es así –dándole una mirada a los moretones-y si no me equivoco fue Hibari

Tsuna al escuchar ese nombre titiritó del miedo y asco que sentía al escuchar de los labios delicados ese nombre, pero más le llamo la atención de que él se diera cuenta quien había sido su abusador.

-oh no me equivoque-le divertía la expresión de desconcierto del castaño-Hibari porque eres ruin con esta preciosura

Hibari se acercó al omega -lamento si le molesto mi querido Ichiru

-oh, no me malentiendas solo no pensé que fueras tan brusco con un omega, has perdido algo de mi respeto por ti

Hibari apretó sus puños mientras miraba al castaño con rabia, le molestaba de sobremanera que Ichiru lo despreciara al saciar sus necesidades con este omega, no perdió contacto a los movimientos de Ichiru, como su mano tomaba con delicadeza la del otro omega, como con sus ojos perspicaces se iluminan era como si hubiera encontrado un nuevo juguete para divertirse.

-¿¡vaya y lo mordiste!? Hibari, que te paso jijiji quieres tener a una pareja estable no me lo esperaba

-no lo marque....tu sabes perfectamente porque no marcaria a ningún otro omega

-oh....me siento alagado, aunque me pregunto porque te descargas con mi nuevo juguete

-¡¿Qué?!-tsuna estaba nervioso como que nuevo juguete- si mi nuevo juguete y como tal debes saber que odio aburrirme o compartir lo mío

-......pero-miro a Hibari directamente dedicándole una sonrisa seductora que hizo al alfa estremecerse

-y-yo no puedo ser su juguete-bajando la cabeza se recordó a si mismo que no tenía más que decir

-¡omega!-rugió hibari molesto-si Ichiru te quiere de juguete de por vida lo serás

-hay Hibari no seas tan enojón, te vez más lindo cuando sometes a tus victimas-lamiéndose los labios sensualmente, sin despegar la sonrisa de su rostro tomo el rostro del omega y le dio un beso a sus labios sorprendiendo a todos los hombres del lugar

-es cierto, pequeño tsuna como ahora serás mi juguete nadie te puede tocar claro está que hibari es la excepción, así que pequeño me acompañaras a ver la función de las bestias

-p-porque yo

-porque eres lindo, aprende algo mi lindo tsuna lo que yo quiero se hace es el poder que tiene un omega, además eres lindo-pasando su lengua por la mejilla de este-será interesante sentir a un omega como tú-mordiendo su oreja estremeciéndolo-de seguro hibari no supo prepararte, llego abrió tus delicadas piernas, y te penetró sin importarle tu dolor-tomándole el rostro –por eso me gustas pequeño omega, si aguantaste a hibari me aguantaras a mí –con eso le dio un delicado beso a tsuna, quien estaba petrificado lo que este omega le estaba diciendo es tabú; ellos no podían estar con alguien de su misma condición, sintió mucho miedo, la poca dignidad que le quedaba....se iba esfumando más al ver las miradas burlonas de los sujetos de esa habitación pero solo una frase paso por su cabeza

"el poder de un omega"

-eres divertido-tsuna salto al escuchar hablar a Ichiru-tus expresiones son divertidas, lo más seguro que ese remedo de alfa era tu compañero

-c-como lo sabes-mirando a su excompañero siendo penetrado por un alfa

-¡oh! Cuestionas mi inteligencia pequeño!-se estaba divirtiendo, le gustaba este omega porque a diferencia de los otros aun tenia vida en esos ojos-veo mejor las cosas que estas bestias lujuriosas-acercándose a él y pasando su lengua por su mejilla-sabes dulce, ahora quiero que te diviertas cuando veas a mis juguetes destrozar a los otros te llevaras una sorpresa

-Ichiru

-oh Matsuri–san que placer me da verlo- miro al castaño sonriente y entusiasmado-te gustara ver a estas bestias sin sus cabezas pequeño tsuna

No podía entender, porque después de esas palabras su cuerpo tembló del miedo, la mirada amatista había pasado de una juguetona a una glacial, la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios era la de un maniaco tenía miedo

Tsuna miro como Ichiru evaluaba con una mirada crítica a los otros, esclavos de los betas e alfas que estaban ahí, dando una sonrisa sínica miro a las 3 alfas en su poder

-pierden...... mueren...si ganan hay premio

Aquellos alfas bajaron la cabeza jurando no hacer perder su dinero

Un alfa rubio que tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, miro a su oponente notaba que era su primera pelea, lastima por el que sería la última mirando a su señor, que con un movimiento delicado de su muñeca dio la indicación de pelear.

Gruño y se lanzó a su víctima que no debe de tener los 18 años, quien al grito de un alfa perdió su miedo, gruñendo se lanzó a pelear.

Las mordidas que sacaban pedazos, los puños la sangre cayendo por esos colmillos, era todo lo que veía tsuna, hasta que uno de ellos se tiró encima de uno haciéndole una llave en su cuello, cortando la respiración de su oponente este intentaba defenderse, se escuchó el sonido de dientes desgarrando la piel de un brazo. Ambos alfas se miraban analizándose después de eso les tiraron al medio unas espadas; que con agilidad la recogieron el alfa de cabello negro se lanzó dando estocadas al otro, que por las cicatrices se notaba la experiencia en batalla; detuvo sus ataques.

La risas de los espectadores, inundo el lugar tsuna vio con rabia como al omega le servían vino, este gozaba de las atenciones riendo como la sangre salpicaba algunas paredes. Las risas cesaron cuando en un movimiento el alfa rubio salto cortando con su espada la cabeza de uno, la sangre saltaba por el lugar; el alfa levanto sin escrúpulo la cabeza del alfa y la tiro a los pies de tsuna quien no pudo evitar vomitar del asco, Ichiru se reía a carcajadas al ver el espectáculo sin importarle la sangre que había salpicado en su rostro.

Tsuna se apretaba el estómago intentando evitar que la bilis saliera por su garganta

-ten a Ichiru no le gusta que sus juguetes tengan manchas de vómitos- miro al alfa de lentes pasarle un pañuelo tiritando lo acepto mientras este sin ningún, asco agarraba la cabeza del alfa y lo tiraba como si fuera basura.

Otra pela comenzaba el tiritaba, mientras se limpiaba el vómito la voz fría del castaño lo asusto

-estos perdedores deben morir

-p-por qué dices eso ¡son personas!-mirando la mirada fría del castaño

-las bestias que se dejan dominar por sus instintos, son peores que animales merecen morir-sacando una pistola y apuntando a la cabeza de un alfa que había perdido un combate que lo miraba agotado-más si hacen perder dinero al señorito Ichiru

Tsuna grito horrorizado viendo como el alfa que había jurado lealtad, caía muerto; estos no eran alfas eran animales sin colmillos, algo se rompió dentro del que empezó a reír al ver como el alfa le pasaba una pistola-ahórrale su sufrimiento dale una muerte digna por fallar a su amo-temblando miro a un alfa que le faltaba un ojo y caía derrotado a sus ojos, con miedo a imaginarse a el mismo apretó el gatillo llorando mientas unos brazos lo abrasaban y lamian sus lagrimas

-eso gatito....aprende a ser como mis juguetes, obediente

\----

Sasaki estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo había pasado pero toda su ropa interior había desaparecido, lo único que le habían dejado es aquella que llevaba puesta

\- Así que cambias de lencería Sassan- Shiro miro al omega con una sonrisa de lado

\- EH, solo compre nueva....lencería

\- dicen que cuando lo hacen los omegas es por deseo sexual- Sasaki lo miro intimidado

\- solo perdí mis calzones! Alguien lo hizo!- Shiro se hizo el desentendido, rápidamente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Kuro con unas bolsas enormes de mercancías

\- Kuro! Dame eso- le quito las bolsas a lo que el pelinegro suspiro agotado

\- ten más cuidado contigo mismo Kuro - Sassan se acercó mirando sus manos

\- no te preocupes, soy un omega fuerte! - le mostró su brazo escuálido a lo que el bicolor comenzó a reírse

\- para la otra estoy yo Kuro- Shiro se acercó revolviendo sus cabellos - por cierto cómo va el desayuno Sassan?

\- bien, se acercó a la cocina - Kuro miro a Shiro, como sus ojos seguían la silueta del bicolor

\- deja de mirarlo!- Shiro lo miro incrédulo

\- oh vamos Kuro! Si hasta cambio su lencería, me está provocando - Kuro lo miro cruzado de brazos - es verdad

\- oh, esto es por tu bien- fue a buscar un dosificador y lo rocío con el- malo Shiro! Malo Shiro!

-¡AH KURO DEJA DE LANSARME ESO!

-¡NO HASTA QUE DEJES DE SER UN PERVERTIDO!

Ellos se enfrascaron en su discusión, Shiro intentaba quitarle el dosificador y Kuro arriba del sofá empezaba a tirarle más en la cara, así los encontró Haise que no pudo dejar de mirarlos con ternura, a él le encantaría encontrar a alguien que fuera así con el tierno e infantil que se notara el cariño por él.

-¡chicos! La comida esta lista-eso saco de discusión a los hermanos que corriendo se dirigieron a la mesa a comer, empezaron a hablar de su día, Haise pretendía escucharlos más su mente estaba pensando en alguien más, estaba preocupado dos días que Hide no llegaba al departamento, no dijo nada llego y se fue sin antes darle un beso en sus labios; eso lo hizo sonrojarse es que no se esperó esa despedida menos la risa que siguió de eso sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse, sin notar a los espectadores que habían estado en silencio

-¡hey Sassan!- sacando al bicolor de sus pensamientos-estas bien, n-no tendrás fiebre cierto-Kuro se levantó preocupado tocando la frente, haciendo que Haise se ruborizada por el acercamiento

-¿Qué tiene Kuro?

-¡eh!....nada de seguro debe ser el calor estas bien Haise

Haise sintiéndose abochornado quito delicadamente la mano de Kuro sonriéndole, para tranquilizarlo, se demoró en demostrarle a Kuro que no estaba enfermo pero el pequeño omega era terco, así que para asegurarse se fue a una farmacia a comprar medicamentos para prevenir una posible enfermedad.

Haise suspiro cansado discutir con el otro omega era todo un reto, levanto las cosas diciéndole a Shiro que el lavaría que no se preocupara, Shiro lo miro y salió de la habitación, él no podía evitar suspirar de alivio no es que le molestara el otro alfa es que.....lo ponía nervioso cada vez que lo miraba, soltando el último suspiro del día se fue a su recamara a llevar su lencería nueva; pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Shiro acostado en su cama mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-vaya Sassan te demoraste

-d-de que hablas Shiro

-bueno Sassan ibas aguardar tu ropa

-y-yo

Haise no pudo seguir hablando al sentir un dedo en sus labios-shhh...tranquilo Haise me encantaría ver tu lencería - quitándole la ropa de las manos tirándolo a la cama -¿Qué te parece si me la modelas

-¡¿Qué?! Porque debería mostrártelo –se estaba poniendo nervioso al observar la mirada de Shiro, más al ver la sonrisa ladina que le dedicaba-Haise.....Haise soy un alfa y tu un omega tienes que obedecerme conejito-tomando unos de sus cabellos-no querrás que te obligue verdad?

-d-detente Shiro no es gracioso

Shiro se estaba divirtiendo esto era mejor de lo que pensaba, este omega hace mucho tiempo lo estaba provocando consiento o no?, él quería probarlo, tomo su brazo y sin miramiento lo tiro a la cama sin importarle el susto en la cara del omega, esa expresión.... Esa maldita expresión de temor lo estaba encendiendo, incluso más de lo que Kuro le daba, sonrió al pensar en los omegas que tendría para el solo. Se posesiono encima de Haise que pataleaba esto lo divertía más pasándole la lengua por la mejilla

-sabes rico Haise

-d-dente Shiro basta, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir

-jajaja...créeme Haise –mientras recorría su mano por la pierna del omega-de esto nunca me arrepentiré

Haise estaba temblando levanto sus brazos para empujarlo pero Shiro a sujeto sus manos arriba de sus cabeza, mientras la otra mano se metía dentro de la camiseta del bicolor tocando sus tetillas

-s-Shiro p-por f-favor s-su-eltame p-por favor

-shh lo disfrutaras Haise total los omegas están para satisfacer

Esa declaración le llego directo al corazón a Haise mientras lloraba, sentía la mano de Shiro recorrer su pecho mientras besaba su cuello.

-s-Shiro mhh

No pudo seguir hablando el alvino había metido su lengua en su boca, apretaba sus muñecas sentía que se ahogaba Shiro saco su boca y volvió a besarlo, estaba asustado pero que podía ser él era un omega no podía oponerse a un alfa, no quería esto él no quería que lo ocuparan para satisfacer el deseo sexual de un alfa, él quería entregarse por amor, estaba llorando quería que lo salvaran Shiro estaba desabrochando sus pantalones, tenía miedo.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Shiro detiene sus movimientos y ve a cierto rubio aplaudiendo en la entrada de la habitación junto con dos pelinegros uno lo miraba con rabia otro con tristeza, la mirada del último le dolió.

-oh por favor continua estamos fascinados con el espectáculo

-s-Shiro porque

El alvino estaba acongojado gracias a su lazo podía sentir el dolor en su pareja, este estaba sufriendo, se salió de encima del omega e intento acercarse a Kuro pero un pelinegro que lo miraba de una manera aterradora lo empujo

-¡¿Qué demonios le hacías a Sassan?!

Akaneki agarro del cuello al alvino que miraba al pelinegro que tenía la mirada seria, intentando sacarse las garras del alfa de encima, pero este no lo soltaba, molesto sacando fuerza se soltó, lo empujo para desafiarlo con la mirada

-vaya Akaneki has perdido tu toque Jajajaja

-¡cállate! Esto es tu maldita culpa Hide

-mía porque-el rubio se hizo el desentendido, mirando al omega en la cama que se abrazaba mientras lloraba, patético paso por su mente como de débil era ese omega, sería divertido entrenarlo. Se lamio los labios

-tu maldito remedo de alfa que querías hacer violarlo-Akaneki estaba furioso mirando al alvino que lo miraba altivo-que pretendías bastardo

-nada que te interese-mirando a Kuro que agacho su cabeza-Kuro yo

-no digas más....has lo que quieras Shiro-mirando al bicolor desconsolado-lo siento Sassan

Kuro se fue corriendo a su habitación, todos escucharon el portazo, ambos pelinegro y rubio se quedaron mirando al alfa que apretaba sus puños

-por eso digo que los alfas son bestias inhumanas, malditas bestias que solo les interesa desestresarse ajajaj

-no digas tus estúpidas bromas esto es serio Hide

-me lo tomo en serio Akaneki.....muy en serio

Haise que miraba a los tres hombres en esa habitación en silencio, se sorprendió al ver al rubio golpear a Shiro con una fuerza que lo tiro al suelo, él no sabía que Hide fuera así de fuerte su corazón no podía dejar de latir, ver esa muestra de masculinidad lo hacía olvidarlo todo

-haber que pretendías Shiro

Hide se agacho a la altura del alvino que se tocaba la mejilla, aunque intentara aparentar una postura relajada estaba furioso, primero sus días fueron una mierda, segundo ver que un imbécil alfa quiera tocar su propiedad, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo si tenía que matar a este imbécil lo haría, nadie toca lo de NAGASHIKA HIDEYOSHI Y SALE VIVO NADIE

-y bien estoy esperando bastardo

-no te interesa miserable beta

-oh....te equivocaste de palabras mi querido alfa-le dio con su puño en la otra mejilla, haciéndolo sangrar, Haise se estaba preocupado por la pelea al ver a Shiro lanzarse encima de Hide, Akaneki intentaba que no se metiera, pero sus ojos se sorprendían al ver al rubio tan desafiante que no se intimidaba por un alfa, Shiro gruño y golpeo al rubio que no esquivo el golpe

-vaya pegas fuerte pero adivina que-mirando alvino de pie-yo pego más

Se lanzó encima de Shiro mientras este lo esquivaba. Kuro dentro de su cuarto sintió los gruñidos se secó sus lágrimas, al salir de la habitación vio cómo su hermano y el rubio se estaban matando a golpes apurado empezó a gritar que se detuvieran en la cama observo como Haise gritaba llorando; desesperado viendo a Shiro en el suelo con el rubio apunto de golpearle el rostro, agarro el dosificador que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo lanzo a la cabeza del rubio; notando la mirada de odio que le dedicaba. Shiro iba a pegarlo recogió un libro tirado y se lo lanzo aturdiendo a su pareja

-¡BASTA! ¡¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?!-sus lágrimas caían sin detenerse estaba molesto y herido pero no podía culpar a Haise por esto, todo era culpa de su pareja- p-por favor p-aren snif

-k-Kuro –Shiro bajo la cabeza al ver a su pareja llorar-l-lo siento

Sin darle importancia a la disculpa-s-solo deténganse, están asustando mucho más a Sassan

Ambos miraron al omega que lloraba, Hide frustrado se levantó dándole una mano a Shiro que la acepto, apretando los dientes de la rabia no podía creer la fuerza de este beta, lo quedo mirando directo a los ojos notando un raro olor saliendo del. Hide dándose cuenta de la mirada lo miro lujuriosamente lamiéndose los labios cosa que sorprendió al alfa que desvió su mirada a su pareja

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Akaneki que apretó sus puños

-yo lo siento Kuro...Haise también lo lamento no sé qué me paso-dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla, Kuro vio que mentía apretó su pecho en el dolor de la acción

-e-está bien Shiro te disculpo...debió ser culpa mía que actuaras así...p-puede que me quedara resto de mi calor-lo dijo tan avergonzado que sus mejillas sentía que se quemaban

Los demás vieron eso sin poder evitar notar lo tierno e inocente que era el omega, al echarse la culpa, Hide le molestaba esa actitud, porque perdonaba algo así sabiendo que ese alfa lo iba a violar, absurdo le parecía todo esto

-Kuro yo mhh-no alcanzo a decir nada ya que los labios de su pareja habían callado lo que fuera a decir-tranquilo ya paso Shiro- ronroneando se acercó a su oído-después hablo contigo, por cierto Sassan yo lamento esto

-no tranquilo Kuro- acercándose inconscientemente al cuerpo del alfa, Akaneki sonreía mientras miraba a un rubio molesto-todo fue un malentendido ¿cierto Shiro?

-a-ah claro lo –lamento ajajaj no sé qué paso y-yo no quiero perder tu confianza Haise-le dijo mirándolo Haise asintió con la cabeza, mientras Shiro reía internamente al ver al omega tan confiado, tomando la mano de Kuro se lo llevo de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Haise

Haise miraba por donde habían salido sus amigos, mientras intentaba no tiritar, pero acurrucándose más en los brazos cálidos de Akaneki que con cariño lo consolaba, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de cierto rubio que lo miraba todo molesto, esto era un golpe a su orgullo.

-Akaneki....Me pasas tu celular

-¿Qué quieres con él?-lo miro receloso, más al ver la sonrisa ladina que le dedicaba-oh.....no seas malo Akaneki, yo solo quiero llamar a alguien no te molesta ¿verdad?

Él lo miro serio algo tramaba, pero al ver al omega acurrucado a su lado, se lo paso si le daba unos minutos de privacidad con el omega quien era el para negarlo. Dándole su celular inseguro el rubio salió de la habitación con una sonrisa si él se hubiera fijado mejor en la mirada fría con que los miro no se lo hubiera pasado

-eh.....Akaneki ya puedes soltarme

Haise estaba con nervios por la cercanía del alfa, estaba tan nervioso, no es que le molestara el alfa él lo consideraba un amigo pero con lo que paso con Shiro estaba con miedo

Viendo la incomodidad del pobre omega lo soltó muy a su pesar, no sabía que hablarle es la primera vez que podían estar solos.

-estabas con Hide

-eh?- Esa pregunta lo desconcertó y molesto al mismo tiempo porque siempre preguntaba por el rubio, lo maldijo en su mente- si estaba con el

-son amigos cercanos- pregunto con algo de miedo el omega-leyendo en su mirada lo que realmente quería preguntarle, suspiro – no es cómo crees Haise....Hide es alguien que conozco hace mucho tiempo

Su mirada se volvió melancólica, el omega no noto eso mientras se ponía de pie, se sentía aliviado por dentro el ya creía que ambos tenían una relación

-hace cuánto tiempo se conocen

-más de lo que desearía –bajo su mirada recordando el pasado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rubio que les sonrió, devolviendo el celular Akaneki miro el dispositivo leyendo el nombre en la pantalla-¿Qué hiciste?

-nada...tu sabes hay cosas que al parecer no puedo arreglar solo-le soltó molesto escondiéndolo en una sonrisa-contesta

Akaneki se levantó, salió de la habitación mientras Hide y Haise lo observaban. Haise se preguntaba porque entre ellos había ese ambiente tenso él creía ingenuamente que eran esa clase de amigos que les gusta pelearse cuando iba hablar el rubio le da una mirada cariñosa avisando que va a buscar al pelinegro, el solo lo miro alejarse sin decir nada

-creí que el problema estaba solucionado, señor Matsuri

-si lo estuviera no me llamaría mi hijo para decírmelo no crees?

-¡¿Qué no puede ser él dijo?!-estaba exaltado no podía creer que lo haya engañado

-Akaneki cumple tu trabajo después pasas a buscar la nueva mercancía, me sorprende que hideyoshi no pudiera solucionarlo el mismo, como siempre espero la perfección de tu parte Akaneki, sabes perfectamente que quien ose burlarse de nuestra familia tiene que pagar

-sí señor, se hará todo tal cual dice-colgó con rabia

-no es bueno que te desquites con tu celular

El pelinegro se dio vuelto a sujetando al rubio del cuello furioso-¿así que este era tu plan? Dejaste es capar a esa basura a propósito ¡Maldición! Todo por el omega Respóndeme... ¡Hide!

-shh...baja la voz no querrás que tu pobre omega te escuche o si-sonrió al ver que el alfa lo soltaba furioso y se despedía del omega; ignorándolo dirigiéndose a la salida cosa que lo molesto

-espera Akaneki...cuídate si

-eres un desgraciado nagashika, pero óyeme bien ni aunque planees alejarme de él, no lo hare, porque no dejare que dañes algo puro de nuevo

-ahhh...directo al corazón cuando me llamas así Jajajajajaja-Akaneki lo agarro nuevamente empujándolo al muro

-no soy tu maldito juguete...ya no soy el imbécil débil de antes, te demostrare porque soy un alfa te hare saber tu posición quieras o no

-oh...vamos cálmate-soltándose del agarre-solo dije cuídate, el bastardo debe dar gracias de tenerte....además deberías ser más humilde no crees? , estas misiones te hacen subir de tu categoría ajajaj...además es bueno que me deje en paz y sea otro que lo resuelva, ese imbécil solo hace errores, me cansa tener que solucionarlos

-lo que haga tu padre contigo es tu puto problema...no soy el maldito ingenuo que hacia todo por ti...no me metas en tus dramas de niño consentido de papá

Hide lo miro furioso, pero se tranquilizó le dio su mejor sonrisa. Sin importarle la mirada de odio del alfa; lo agarro de la nuca empujo su cabeza con fuerza, capturando sus labios en un beso demandante y furioso. Akaneki intento alejarse pero el pasado le hizo querer responder, pero cuando lo iba hacer el rubio se separó y sensualmente le susurro

-aunque corras, te escondas, siempre serás mi juguete favorito

Esas palabras lo paralizaron con rabia consigo mismo por ceder, abrió la puerta y cerro con rabia al escuchar las risas de ese departamento.

Paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos negros desordenándolos con furia, una lágrima cayo por su mejilla, la limpio con rabia cuando su celular volvió a sonar tragándose el llanto contesto con su mejor voz

-no se preocupe....se hará tal cual como usted lo indica

Con eso colgó mirando al cielo por última vez, se caminó a su destino.

Haise asustado por el golpe se asomó a fuera de la habitación notando la mirada perdida del rubio, que había pasado para que se pusiera así. Sin aguantar verlo en ese estado lo abrazo por la espalda sorprendiendo al rubio

-Hide estas bien

El quito sus manos con dulzura, dándose la vuelta lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en ese cuello blanco que le atraía, aspiro su aroma dulce.

-Haise...que te parece dormir en mi habitación temo por tu seguridad-con una mirada tímida lo miro-c-claro si no te parece....olvídalo

Haise no sabía que hacer estaba nervioso, después de todo dormir en la pieza de quien te gusta es algo de qué preocuparse y si hacia algo mal, él no quería enojar al rubio, los nervios lo estaban matando

-h-Haise está bien es solo que no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar

Haise se conmovió por sus palabras lo abrazo asintiendo, Hide no podía creer lo confiado que era el omega está bien que no era un alfa, pero era un hombre al final de cuentas, con ese pensamiento sonrió dándole la mejor sonrisa tímida de su repertorio lo llevo y se fue a bañar mientras Haise se cambiaba.

Cuando el rubio se fue a bañar Haise admiraba todo el cuarto se acostó en la cama del rubio aspirando el olor de este se sonrojo, al verse haciendo algo tan pervertido pero no podía evitarlo- sekaiichi hatsukoi moment XD- estaba feliz, no noto como el rubio entraba a su habitación y lo veía divertido. Cuando escucho la risa del rubio se paralizo, levantando sus ojos noto como Hide venía con el pecho descubierto con una toalla al cuello, su cabello mojado dejando unas gotas caer por ese pecho, inconscientemente se lamio los labios, sonrojándose al ver a sus delirios así

Hide notando esto sonrió zorrunamente, se acercó a su presa que no quitaba la vista del-hey. ...Haise

Haise al levantar la vista se vio envuelto en esos ojos marrones que lo miraban con ternura, sin pensarlo lo beso, sonrojándose por su atrevimiento intento separarse, pero el rubio al ser más rápido le devolvió el beso poniendo su lengua dentro de esa cavidad, saboreando deleitándose por su sabor, emocionándose por los suspiros que salían de esa boca.

Sin separarse lo empujo lentamente a la cama, Haise que estaba perdido en el mar de sensaciones se dejó hacer, Hide poniendo su peso en sus codos dirigió sus labios a ese blanco cuello que lo llamaba, dejando a Haise soltar unos suspiros placenteros, riéndose al escucharlos decidió hacer su jugada

-l-lo siento Haise no sé qué me paso-mirando como el bicolor lo miraba estupefacto-yo...tú me gustas Haise desde hace tiempo pero no quiero ser como esos alfas snif

El solo miraba como el rubio se sentaba y bajaba la cabeza, no sabía que hacer todo había pasado muy rápido pero, él quería seguir le gustaba el rubio apretando las sabanas se decidió a ser valiente por una vez en su vida, se acercó a la espalda del rubio abrasándolo

-estas seguro, después de esto no hay vuelta atrás

-Hide lo estoy...yo... tú también me gustas mucho...y yo quiero estar contigo

El solo pudo mirarlo con ternura lo beso mientras volvía llevarlo a la cama besando esos carnosos labios mordiéndolos desgastándolos, Haise no sabía qué hacer con sus manos así que por instinto lo abrazo recorriendo esa espalda, Hide devora ese cuello estaba entretenido pero esa estúpida polera tenía que irse, rompiendo la prenda a la vista de un paralizado Haise a la acción le sonrió con lujuria, haciendo tragar saliva al omega debajo del

-yo te lo advertí ahora...atente a tus decisiones mi querido Sassan

Haise no cabía en las emociones que estaba experimentando, se sentía como si él estuviera transmitiendo sus sentimientos en él, su cariño se lo trasmitía con cada caricia que recibía su cuerpo, sus manos lo acariciaban con una delicadeza, sus labios acallaban sus gemidos que producían esas manos. Viendo como el quitaba su pantalón junto con sus calzoncillos se sintió expuesto, vulnerable a la vista hambrienta y amorosa que le dedicaba, no pudo aguantar el gemido de sus labios al ver como su miembro era tragado por esa boca lo lamia, succionaba el agarraba sus manos en las sabanas sus nudillos ya estaban blancos, cuando supo que iba acabar el se separó mirándolo divertido

-oh no Sassan es muy pronto jijiji,-toco esa delicada entrada de por si lubricada pero algo no era como esperaba-parece que estás listo-lo miro directamente a los ojos-estas seguro

Él no sabía lo que le había dicho intentaba respirar, pero al ver esa mirada castaña preocupada no pudo evitar sonreír levantado su mano para acariciar esa mejilla atrayéndolo a sus labios besandolo, que lo hacían sentir amado entregándose a este sentimiento que recién experimentaba, su padre siempre lo trato como una muñeca, sin querer miro el techo

Flash back

Sassan se encontraba cocinando la cena mientras llegaba su padre del trabajo, y a su llegada el alfa lo tomo brucamente de un brazo gruñendo como bestia en celo y abrio la puerta de su domitorio a donde habia arrastrado al bicolor que lloraba aterrado

-no de nuevo, otra vez mas no por favor!

_ callate!- con furia lo lanzo a la cama y sin mas ceremonia dejo su miembro erecto al aire para comenzar a meterlo en la entrada de su victima que intentaba no llorar por miedo a ser golpeado- abre mas!

\- Noooo!- el bicolor se dejo hacer en el dolor cubriendo ru rostro con verguenza, en la sociedad la costumbre de satisfacer a un padre alfa viudo era comun, pero no comentado, ya que era una humillacion para el omega imbolucrado, a menos que fuera marcado, alli el alfa debia morir por incesto.

-¡por favor! Y-ya detente snif....p-por favor

Las estocadas seguían dando sin dejarlo respirar, cuando sintió que él se iba a correr, su padre con toda indiferencia salió del, tirando su semen en su espalda y con su mano agarrando su miembro donde se hinchaba, Haise lloraba en silencio porque su padre le hacía esto.

-deja de llorar, ni siquiera como omega sirves para calentar un lecho-se levantó, mirándolo con despreció-ni para esto sirves Haise

Se fue dejando solo al pobre omega que lloraba en silencio

Fin flashback

No sabía porque recordaba esto pero, dentro de su corazón presentía ciegamente que esta persona lo atesoraría, que le daría el amor que siempre busco, sintiéndose seguro miro a esos ojos que lo miraban con ternura

-estoy seguro mi Hide

Entusiasmado por sus palabras lo beso mientras lo penetraba de una estocada acallando el grito, se quedó quieto un momento mientras Haise ponía una mueca de dolor, sintiendo algo correr por sus muslos, cuando lo sintió más relajado empezó a embestir el delicado cuerpo del omega. Haise aguantaba el dolor para dar paso al placer Hide besaba sus labios con delicadeza sobre los suyos, su miembro entraba y salía con estocadas lentas y profundas. Haise disfrutaba el sentimiento de sentirse querido por alguien, en su vida se había necesitado merecer cariño, sabía que no se había equivocado su animal interior lo decía este beta era su pareja y nadie podía romper esto, porque cada caricia cada beso, todo lo que le daba nagashika hideyoshi era amor, y el había caído no sabe porque tan rápido pero lo hizo se daba cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de todo su ser, por el aceptaría todo lo que él le pidiera quería ser su pareja, antes los ojos de todos , porque el mismo se encargaría de ser el único que el rubio le diera sus besos e caricias, tenerlo a su lado y no dejarlo ir nunca. Porque cuando uno encontraba a su compañero, era imposible dejarlo ir

Hundió su mano en la perlada cabellera bicolor, Hide mordió su cuello con rabia al saber que no podría marcarlo como su instinto lo dictaba, su espalda se arqueo al sentir la gran oleada de placer recorrer su estómago y miembro, Sasaki sollozo de la pasión recién descubierta, más al sentir como el miembro en su interior se hinchaba hasta anudarlo no sabía que los betas podían hacerlo pero se sintió completo, unos labios besaron su mejilla con delicadeza e susurraron, con un cariño ficticio que el omega no vio-se mi pareja Sasaki

Haise sollozo de felicidad y abrazo al rubio aceptando ser su pareja, sin ver la mirada perdida que le daba Hide y como se mordía sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar por aguantar las ganas de marcar ese cuello

-n-no sabía que los betas anudaran- cansado lo miro intentando tranquilizar su respiración e corazón

-shhh...nuestro secreto de acuerdo Sassan-lo miro beso sus labios lentamente acariciando sus cabellos perlado en sudor, le hizo cariño esperando que el omega se durmiera, con un último beso Haise se durmió. Hide espero unos minutos cuando sintió su miembro desinflamarse salió del omega sonriendo con arrogancia al verlo aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Lo tapo, agarro su celular de la mesa se dirigió a la ventana saliendo al balcón encendió un cigarro satisfecho por su logro, pero la rabia lo inundaba sentía que había sido una victoria vacía, ese omega no era puro; su mirada se oscureció, se imaginaba con cuantos habrá abierto sus piernas para satisfacerlo, miro al omega con resentimiento creyendo que se había burlado del. Pero aun así lo terminaría moldeando a su antojo, porque a pesar que no fuera virgen, se notaba la inocencia de este, se lamio el labio con anticipación.

Botando el humo marco al único número que tenía como favorito; esperando que contestaran miraba la cama con el omega fríamente

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres estoy ocupado?!

-jijiji.... Gane Akaneki

Del otro lado del teléfono un pelinegro, se quedó estático sin creer lo que escuchaba, podía sentir las risas corto la llamada sin creer en nada. Su celular sonó y le llego un mensaje que decía "nadie me gana nunca" con eso una imagen del omega que le atraía como su compañero, tapado solo con una sábana que tapaba la desnudes de su cuerpo con rabia arrojo el teléfono.

Se acercó a la persona atada, que lo miraba asustado orinándose en sus pantalones al ver aquella mirada tan fría; él se ajustó sus guantes rojos levantando un cuchillo se lo enterro en la pierna de su victima

-ahora tu gritaras por mi sufrimiento

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, para escuchar la música de los gritos que el pobre hombre daba, para apaciguar la bestia que quería descontrolarse de la rabia.

Habiendo calmado a su bestia interior, termino de echarle bencina al cuerpo para prenderle fuego y borrar toda evidencia, recogió su teléfono con toda la calma que podía manejar, nuevamente veía esa imagen la rabia intentaba consumirlo junto con el odio pero intento relajarse, ya habría tiempo de pensar en darle vuelta a la victoria del rubio, si algo había aprendido en la vida que nunca se da una victoria asegurada hasta que no se ocupen todos los trucos de tu contrincante, sonrió cínicamente, porque eso se lo enseño el, y eso mismo lo iba a perjudicar, porque el ya no era el mismo.

Con paso lento se dirigió al lugar que menos le apetecía ir, odiaba ese sitio pero trabajo es trabajo. Se subió a un auto e indicándole al chofer la dirección que tenían que seguir, mirando por la ventana se preguntó en que punto de su mundo perfecto se fue a este retorcido; que paso para que las cosas terminaran así que cambio. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo una pequeña parte del todavía deseaba saber, porque el rubio había cambiado con él, ¿porque decidió irse Alemania?; sacudiendo la cabeza se dijo que era un idiota de primera, eso no importaba, lo único que tenía claro Sasaki era demasiado puro para ser manchado por ese rubio, y el haría todo en sus manos para que ese omega fuera su compañero.

Se bajó del auto molesto desde esa lejanía ya sentía el olor nauseabundo del lugar, avanzo encontrándose con un alfa pelinegro que lo miraba molesto, con su cigarro en los labios

-no sabía que vendrías

-trabajo

-je, tu jefe perdió más de lo esperado esta vez –escupió el cigarro se dio la vuelta haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera-pero gano las dos últimas se fue antes de ver

-no me interesa vengo por el dinero, y llevarme a los que quedan

-tan cortante

-si estás tan hablador...demonios está aquí-apretó sus dientes, de todos los malditos lugares el ser que odiaba con todas sus malditas fuerzas tenía que estar presente-si te refieres que si esta....lamento decirlo que si

-lo estas disfrutando

-como no estarlo, además no entiendo porque no lo aprecias, cualquier alfa querría tenerlo-al ver el mutismo del otro continuo-pero para mí no es un problema al contrario mientras menos se interesen mejor

-idiota....ese ser es asqueroso

-no hables de el de esa forma si no quieres morir

Ambos se miraron en desafío en un segundo el cuarto entero se llenó de una tensión oficiante, los omegas se estremecían intentando esconderse, todo eso mirado desde un sillón por un omega divertido, que abrasaba a otro. Akaneki relajo un poco su postura y siguió con su andar sin importarle que hibari lo mirara molesto, al no terminar su pelea e más al notar como miro a Shiro con odio pasando del

-es de mala educación no saludar a un socio de tu señor no crees?-haciendo parar al pelinegro

-recuerdo que el socio son tus padres-mirándolo con asco-no eres nada

Ichiru lo miro furioso, mientras Akaneki lo ignoraba e esperaba que hibari le trajera lo que necesitaba para largarse, odiaba a ese omega con todo su ser, ese malnacido egocéntrico, haciendo siempre de las suyas. Él sabía perfectamente que su odio era mutuo que venía de años, mirando al omega se asqueo al ver como besaba a un omega castaño que intentaba no tiritar.

-todavía no se te quita lo repulsivo

-eh?...Jajajajajaja Akaneki esperaba un mejor insulto de ti.

ambos se miraron fijamente, diciéndose cuanto se odiaban, porque aunque uno lo negaba y el otro lo aceptaba ambos se odiaban por la misma persona. porque ambos lo amaban

 

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les guste


End file.
